


Live to Rise

by Procbyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procbyun/pseuds/Procbyun
Summary: Kyungsoo apenas desejava ter um ano tranquilo na nova escola, mas ele também é amigo de Byun Baekhyun e Kim Yeri e as duas coisas simplesmente não combinam.Entretanto, ao contrário do que ele acha, sua vida não vai virar de cabeça para baixo por causa dos amigos, mas sim por acordos, apostas estranhas e Kim Jongin, um garoto que tem super poderes e o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Live to Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Oi! Guys, por favor, exaltem a pessoa maravilhosa que é a Lucy a.k.a @oxeexo24, porque ela betou essa fanfic em pouquíssimos dias e fez isso muito bem aaaaaaa. Sério, essa mulher é maravilhosa. Obrigada @oxeexo24 por ter me ajudado e betado Live to Rise, você é incrível! <3  
> Ah, esse é o plote 78! :)

Queridos leitores,

Deixe-me contar uma história. 

Talvez vocês achem que eu tenha ousadia o suficiente por falar quase como se devessem ler, como se eu estivesse mandando, pois bem. Eu estou, mas não pensem nisso como algo obrigatório, só interessante. 

A maioria dos contos que vemos é sobre morte e amores. Sobre esperanças ruindo e se construindo quase no mesmo instante, entretanto, essa história é apenas sobre adolescentes estranhos demais para conseguir entender ou explicar e, principalmente, sobre dois meninos para lá de esquisitos. 

Não é algo tão convencional, apesar de ser sobre amor. 

É só o que posso oferecer: uma história sobre jovens comuns e sinceridade excessiva. Medos e apostas, mas o mais importante de tudo: uma simplicidade tão complexa que chega a ser emocionante e divertida. 

É isso. Essa é a história de Do Kyungsoo e Kim Jongin. 

Do Kyungsoo era parecido com o pai. 

Não na aparência e nem no jeito frio que o outro agia, mas em pequenos detalhes que sua mãe via e fingia não perceber. Obviamente, por ter estado na guerra, o seu pai carregava muitas cicatrizes. Tantas, que quando pequeno, Kyungsoo ficou extremamente assustado com elas. Chorou, até. 

O problema maior é que não foram apenas machucados físicos que ficaram cravados no corpo de seu progenitor. Com o tempo, elas sequer incomodavam. Davam, inclusive, um toque de pessoa misteriosa e interessante. As únicas coisas que irritavam Kyungsoo eram as malditas cicatrizes psicológicas que ficaram.

Seu pai era um ex-soldado. Lutou em uma guerra, voltou herói, e o mais importante: sobrevivente. Ninguém, entretanto, contava sobre como ser aquele que viveu enquanto muitos outros morreram era terrível. As consequências de suas ações e o quanto aquilo iria continuar o assombrando pelo resto de sua vida.

Ninguém escutava os gritos no meio da noite, por causa de um pesadelo ruim ou o modo que, às vezes, os olhos do pai se perdiam em algo terrível que apenas ele via. Também não falavam sobre como aquilo poderia mudar uma vida para pior. 

Sua mãe gostava de contar sobre quando tudo era diferente. Quando o Sr. Do era carinhoso, gentil e um bom dançarino, sobre como gostava de levar a mulher que gosta para dançar e ver as estrelas na sua caminhonete barata e velha. Ela dizia que ele ainda estava ali, mas ele meio que não via aquilo. 

Só via uma pessoa que travava tantas brigas internas quanto possível. Era essa sua semelhança com Kyungsoo: a de fugir e fingir que certas coisas não aconteciam. 

Era por esse motivo que ele realmente fingia não se importar se aquele era seu primeiro dia de aula na sua nova escola ou se era o único novo aluno naquela cidade pacata. 

Havia um quê de curiosidade nos outros alunos, e estar com sua mãe, enquanto todos aparentemente fugiam de qualquer interação familiar para parecer descolado - uma palavra: adolescentes - fazia Kyungsoo parecer um pouco mais estranho do que as pessoas achavam sobre os meninos da cidade grande. 

— Você vai ficar bem. — A mãe dele afirmou firme, mas nem mesmo eu ou ele conseguimos ver a certeza na voz dela. Talvez vocês também não devam. — Você vai me contar sobre tudo, não é? — Ela perguntou, e Kyungsoo percebeu o quanto alguém poderia parecer tão vulnerável e forte ao mesmo tempo e, por conta disso, não conseguiu deixar de se sentir culpado por tudo aquilo. 

— Prometo que vou te contar tudo, mãe. — Ele falou, e a Sra. Do entendeu que estava na hora dele seguir seu caminho. Ela segurou as mãos dele e piscou de modo simples e quase imperceptível. Era daquele jeito meio estranho que ela demonstrava que o amava, e Kyungsoo não podia deixar de se sentir grato por ter sua mãe consigo. 

— Tchau. 

A primeira coisa que viu quando entrou nos portões grandes do colégio era Kim Yeri, sua melhor amiga de infância, e sua não tão melhor amiga agora, mesmo que antes de se mudar de novo para aquela cidade, ele ainda mantivesse certo contato com ela e Byun Baekhyun, seu outro amigo que conhecia desde criança. Na verdade, Kyungsoo ainda a considera alguém importante o suficiente, apesar de não terem altos segredos ou intimidade, mas ele ainda tem medo que ela só o ignore e continue no seu mundo particular. Em um universo que ele parou de pertencer a um tempo atrás, quando fez as malas e se mudou com os seus pais.

Para sua surpresa ou não, Yeri o viu quase no mesmo instante e o sorriso dela era tão gentil quanto a própria garota. Não parecia que ficaram anos sem se verem e nem que não pertenciam ao mesmo universo.

— Soo! Esse lugar é incrível, não é? — Yeri perguntou animada, colocando suas mãos envolta de seus ombros.

— Você vive dizendo que aqui fede a suor. — Kyungsoo sussurrou, não tendo a intenção de ser grosso. Só sincero. Era sempre assim e ela entendia isso. 

— O que não quer dizer que é ruim, é só cheiro de esforço. — Ela ditou com convicção, e Kyungsoo riu divertido. Por um minuto, ele temia que aquela relação estranha a distância que mantinham fizesse algo mudar, mas ainda parecia que eles se conheciam há anos e que eram ótimos amigos. — Escuta, eu e Bae sempre fazemos uma lista maravilhosa para todos os anos serem o melhor de todos e, para sua sorte, como nosso melhor amigo, você está incluso. Agora que se mudou, somos nós três de novo! Isso não é duplamente incrível? 

— O que tem nessa lista? 

— Basicamente festas, amassos e coisas fora das regras, você vai amar! 

— E eu posso recusar a oferta? 

— Não, Kyungsoo, eu sou sua amiga e sei o que é melhor para a sua pessoa. Obviamente, você precisa sair do mundo dos super-heróis e começar a andar na Terra, sabe? Agora vamos, estamos atrasados. - E ali estava a Yeri real. Sua amiga mandona desde pequena, e nada parecia ter mudado. Ainda pareciam os mesmos moleques remelentos e fedidos de anos atrás.

Kyungsoo continuou pensando nisso e no quanto poderia estar na cama lendo seus quadrinhos do Superman e suas aventuras heróicas, enrolado em seu cobertor e com uma boa xícara de chocolate quente. Ele queria passar um ano normal e poderia ousar dizer, despercebido. Entretanto, conforme Yeri andava e contava sobre praticamente todas as loucuras que fariam aquele ano, o Do se perguntou se aquilo era possível.

Céus, como parecia difícil alcançar a paz e a tranquilidade.

Durante todos esses pensamentos, a amiga o acompanhou para a sala de aula e antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa ou se focar no que a garota dizia, Yeri foi chamada novamente por outra pessoa e precisou sair. “Amassos no primeiro dia é importante”, ela disse, e Kyungsoo apenas deu de ombros e falou que ele não precisava saber dos detalhes e que entendia que aquela troca de saliva deveria acontecer.

Então ela foi e Kyungsoo continuou se sentindo deslocado. Talvez devesse sair e voltar apenas depois ou algo do tipo. As cadeiras já estavam quase todas ocupadas, e alguns alunos pareciam guardar os lugares para os outros colegas. 

Quando ele pensou realmente em sair dali, sentiu alguns dedos em seu pulso e logo depois viu o responsável. Era um menino de cabelos castanhos e bagunçados, com um sorriso bonito. Era Kim Jongin.

— Ei, vem sentar comigo, novato! — Ele falou, puxando Kyungsoo para uma cadeira. — Meu nome é Kim Jongin, e seja bem-vindo à nossa escola. — O sorriso apareceu de novo, e o Do sentiu suas pernas tremerem levemente. Se Superman era fraco contra kriptonita, Kyungsoo tinha um fraco por garotos bonitos. 

— Sou Do Kyungsoo. — Ele disse, e Jongin apenas assentiu, puxando conversa com ele. Faltavam apenas vinte minutos para as aulas começarem e o Kim utilizou todos eles para explicar atentamente sobre os professores, alunos e a comida da cantina.

Kyungsoo podia até jurar que o novo colega lia mentes, já que todas as dúvidas que iam surgindo eram respondidas quase que imediatamente por ele, mesmo que estas fossem apenas por pensamento. 

A segunda aula já foi bem diferente, principalmente porque Byun Baekhyun surgiu com seu moletom típico amarelo e atingindo todos ao redor com sua voz indignada e o olhar extremamente mortal sendo direcionado ao garoto que estava o acompanhando, com o olhar igualmente mortal e com o mesmo tom de voz poderoso. 

— Eles são sempre assim. — Jongin sussurrou em seu ouvido, e Kyungsoo apenas pensou em dizer de volta que já sabia, mas Baekhyun era imprevisível demais e atrapalhou os planos do Do, se aproximando e segurando seu pulso com delicadeza e firmeza ao mesmo tempo. 

— Vem, seu lugar não é aí. — Ele falou, e o outro garoto riu ao seu lado. 

— Tampinha, você não deveria intimidar novatos desse jeito. Eai, gracinha? Sou o Sehun, mas você pode me chamar apenas de Hun. — O menino falou, e Byun simplesmente revirou seus olhos de modo típico. 

— Cala a boca, ele não é um novato qualquer. É meu melhor amigo, então chama ele de gracinha de novo e eu quebro sua cara, idiota. — Baekhyun afirmou raivosamente e Kyungsoo até ia se levantar para sentar ao lado do outro, mas seu outro pulso foi pego rapidamente por Jongin.

— Deixa ele sentar aqui, Bae. Por favorzinho. — Jongin perguntou com um beicinho nos lábios e uma cara de cão que caiu da mudança. Kyungsoo se derreteu e Baekhyun novamente revirou os olhos. 

— Bae, eu já estou aqui mesmo. Tudo bem. — O Do ditou, meio envergonhado com toda aquela atenção que estava sendo dirigida para si. 

— Mas Soo, você prometeu sentar do meu lado. — Kyungsoo percebeu meio que naquele instante que Baekhyun começaria a utilizar dez mil argumentos e uma dramaticidade sem fim até que conseguisse o que queria, mas para sua sorte, a professora chegou e mandou todos se sentarem, e nem mesmo o melhor amigo era louco em contradizer aquela mulher.

Ele estava salvo por hora, mas sabia que aquela conversa não acabaria pelo olhar mortal que recebeu do amigo. 

Quando a aula acabou e o intervalo foi anunciado, Kyungsoo estava escutando uma música qualquer em seu walkman azul. Jongin estava meio que tomando coragem para perguntar ao outro se ele queria lanchar com ele e Sehun, mas Baekhyun novamente surgiu com um sorrisinho irônico nos lábios e um olhar que seria capaz de mover montanhas. 

— A Yeri disse que foi na frente para pegar um lugar para a gente, mas certeza que queria pegar outra coisa. — Falou um tanto ácido, pegando o walkman do amigo. — Se quiser vir junto, pode vir. 

— Por que eu não iria querer? — Kyungsoo perguntou sem paciência para todo aquele drama.

— Bom, julgando que trocou seu melhor amigo só porque Jongin é tipo, muito mais bonito do que eu, é compreensível que queira se sentar com o idiota e sua trupe. — Ele respondeu — Mas sabe, Kyungsoo, nem tudo que reluz é ouro. 

— Para de dizer essas frases meia boca. — O Do falou ainda bravo.

— Você parece um velho com esses provérbios. 

— Eu sei que você ama, Soo. Mas pode ficar com seus novos amigos, então. 

— Meu deus, eu também senti saudades de você, idiota. — Kyungsoo afirmou, e Baekhyun sorriu um pouco, mesmo que imperceptível. — Alías, trouxe três pedaços do bolo que você e a Yeri amam, mas vou dividir com os meus novos dois amigos, já que você está insistindo tanto.

— Affe, Soo. Não sabe nem brincar. Bem que dizem que pela boca, morre o peixe. — Baekhyun falou animado, puxando o outro para longe de Jongin.

— Não é bem isso que essa expressão quer dizer, Bae. — Kyungsoo falou já sendo empurrado. — Sabe, Bae? Se eu não te conhecesse, poderia jurar pela minha vida que vocês realmente se odeiam. É tão adorável você agir como uma criança do fundamental só para ser notado pelo Sehun. — O Do afirmou, apertando as bochechas do amigo que ruborizaram — Mas se você continuar me envergonhando, me colocando no meio das suas discussões bobas ou interrompendo as aulas do professor por isso, eu juro que te coloco pelado no meio da sala inteira, escutou? 

— Se você queria me ver nu, devia ter falado antes. Eu deixaria a cortina aberta depois do banho apenas para você, Soo. — Baekhyun respondeu sorridente, e Kyungsoo suspirou, reclamando sobre a vergonha que o amigo o fez passar. Foram exatamente três minutos -o tempo que levou o caminho da sala até a mesa no refeitório que a amiga aguardava- de sermão. 

Yeri riu o intervalo inteiro, enchendo o saco do Byun pelas brigas bobas e comentando animada sobre todas as coisas que fariam naquele ano. A lista era interminável, ia de coisas bobas como jogar verdade ou desafio até coisas absurdas como trocar a água do bebedouro por Dr. Pepper. 

Kyungsoo escutava atentamente todas as ideias malucas. Tudo que queria era um ano normal, sem pessoas o irritando ou comentários maldosos. Queria passar tão despercebido quanto qualquer pessoa, mas sabia que aquilo era pedir um pouquinho demais quando se tinha amigos loucos de pedra como os outros dois. 

Ele ainda se lembrava de quando eram pequenos e os amigos o convenceram a fazer a pior burrada de sua vida: escalar uma árvore gigante sem qualquer conhecimento prévio - o que rendeu uma boa bronca e uns pontos chatos - ou quando tinham trocado os potes de sal por açúcar. Já tinha até passado a noite em um templo estranho, procurando fantasmas. 

Era divertido, mas ainda era loucura. Baekhyun e Yeri tinham um parafuso a menos e com eles, a paz que Kyungsoo queria nunca iria surgir. 

Tão perdido em seus pensamentos, ele sequer notou quando o foco da conversa mudou e começaram a falar de como Kyungsoo tinha uma potencial queda por Jongin. Baekhyun afirmou com cem por cento de convicção que Kyungsoo se derreteu todinho quando o outro tinha feito um biquinho pra lá de fofo, e Yeri acrescentou que ela sempre achou que o outro era o tipo ideal do amigo.

O Do também não viu uma lista bem diferente daquela com afazeres até o final do ano. Aquele novo pequeno caderno tinha coisas estranhas e fofinhas. Yeri escrevia com canetinhas coloridas e não parecia tanto uma lista, mas sim um plano que se chamava “Do a crush for Do”. E o primeiro item escrito ali era justamente encontrar alguém para Kyungsoo. Agora, com caneta vermelha e dentro de um coração bem feito, o nome de Jongin estava ali, recém feito pelos amigos e com um check ao lado. 

E mesmo que Kyungsoo achasse que já tinha presenciado todas as maluquices dos dois bobalhões, ele estava muito enganado. 

Do outro lado do refeitório, enquanto o trio de amigos conversavam animadamente, Sehun e Jongin observavam discretamente. 

— Por que você está corado, Jongin? O Baekhyun está tendo pensamentos safados sobre a minha pessoa? — Sehun perguntou entusiasmado, fazendo o outro negar com a cabeça. 

— O Baek e a Yeri estão pensando em fazer a vida do garoto novo uma verdadeira bagunça. Esses planos são péssimos, Sehun. Eles querem me aproximar do novato e um dos passos para isso é fazer ele pegar meu lenço do chão. Eu não tenho lenços. — Jongin respondeu, rindo ao ver que enquanto os amigos programavam mil e uma maneiras para se divertirem naquele ano, Kyungsoo continuava pensando em seus quadrinhos preciosos. 

— Seja sincero, você parece muito interessado no novato. — Sehun falou com um olhar presunçoso e um sorriso discreto.

— Não enche. Só fiz o que pediu. Chamei o novo amiguinho do seu crush secreto “não tão secreto assim”, para sentar do meu lado para você se sentar do lado de Baekhyun. Simples assim. Sem interesses. 

Eu preciso interromper essa parte da história para deixar claro uma coisa que está nas entrelinhas ou em parte delas: Sehun e Baekhyun são apaixonados um pelo outro. Aquele tipo de paixão que faz as borboletas dançarem no estômago e o coração palpitar mais rápido que o próprio Flash. 

Então Baekhyun como um bom improvisador e imprudente que era, decidiu que a coisa mais sensata a se fazer era se declarar de maneira totalmente anônima e com bilhetinhos em formatos duvidosos do que era para ser um coração, mas às vezes até se parecia com uma bunda, pêssego e mais um montão de coisas. Ele conseguiu até subornar sua melhor amiga para entregar aquelas mensagens, e com muita insistência depois, fez com que Sehun o respondesse e começassem algo meio romântico, meio duvidoso. Isso estava ok para ele, porque depois de algum tempo, o outro realmente começou a gostar dos bilhetinhos fofinhos e também resolveu responder e mandar outras mensagens fofinhas.

Era um “eu gosto de você” pra lá e um “ Eu queria tanto saber quem é” pra cá. 

E como a cabeça de Baekhyun, como dito anteriormente, era um tanto afetada, ele decidiu que não sabia se gostaria que Sehun soubesse que era ele que mandava esses bilhetinhos. Apesar de ter certeza que o seu crush estava realmente gostando de si, do Baekhyun que ele era, havia um pequeno medo por ser um menino e por não ser tudo aquilo que talvez o outro achasse que era. Só não queria o decepcionar. 

Então ele criou um novo plano fantástico: amaria Sehun através do correio elegante particular e o odiaria na escola. Simples assim.

Desse modo a sua paixonite nunca desconfiaria que era ele e o Byun continuaria feliz da vida sendo correspondido, mesmo que apenas em cinquenta por cento. 

A única coisa que ele não sabia era que havia um imprevisto chamado Kim Jongin. Jongin não era um herói de quadrinhos que Kyungsoo tanto gostava, mas tinha poderes. Ele sabia ler mentes muito bem -mesmo não querendo- e tinha uma força que faria o Hulk ficar verde de inveja, e não por estar com raiva. 

E foi assim que desde o começo, Sehun já sabia quem estava mandando mensagens bonitinhas que alegravam seu dia. Jongin tinha falado que era o tal Byun Baekhyun e também contou sobre as caraminholas na cabecinha do menino, então ele também decidiu continuar com aquela mentira. De irritar ele para o amar escondido. 

Agora que vocês já sabem sobre isso, vamos voltar para a história.

Sehun continuava olhando Jongin como se soubesse claramente o que o outro estava pensando. Ele não tinha super poderes como o amigo, mas o outro era mais transparente que água, e só precisava de uma boa olhada para saber a verdade. 

— Você é tão claro quanto o dia, Jongin. Só admite.

— Céus, isso é tão irritante. — Falou. — Podemos trocar de assunto? 

— Leia minha mente, parceiro. — Quando Jongin fez o que foi pedido, foi instintivo revirar os olhos igual Baekhyun fazia na maior parte das vezes, porque Sehun realmente só pensava na palavra “novato”. 

— Eu já disse que não me interessei pelo Kyungsoo. Só achei estranho ele pensar vinte e quatro horas por dia em heróis. Até na aula de matemática o novato pensou em coisas como: será que o Batman faria esse tipo de conta? — Jongin bufou. — Quem liga para o Batman quando se tem uma conta daquele tamanho para resolver?

— Aparentemente, sua nova paixão sim. — Sehun falou como se estivesse comentando sobre o clima. — Sabe? Eu não vou te julgar se você gostar de meninos. Tipo, eu sou apaixonado por um. 

— Não enche. 

— A verdade, meu caro, é algo que precisa ser dita e escutada. — Sehun afirmou com um tom de voz sábio e implicante. — E essa é a maior afirmação que posso te dar: você e o novato embaixo de uma árvore se beijando! 

— Se a verdade realmente precisa ser dita, porque não fala para o Baekhyun que sabe que é ele o seu admirador secreto? 

— Tem razão, Jongin. Às vezes, a gente precisa esperar um pouco para a verdade vir à tona. Então quando cair a ficha, você pode chorar no meu ombro, tá? 

— Vai se ferrar. 

— Bom, eu também te amo amigavelmente falando. — Sehun falou e Jongin não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. 

— Céus, o que eu fiz para ter um amigo assim? 

Eles continuaram conversando e implicando uns com os outros enquanto Baekhyun e Yeri continuavam com o plano de arranjar um namoradinho para Kyungsoo e o Do ainda pensava em heróis.

O intervalo acabou, por fim, e todos retornaram para as aulas. 

— Jongin, você quer me bater? — Kyungsoo perguntou uma hora, quando o olhar do outro se encontrou com o seu pela milésima vez naquele dia. O problema era que Jongin simplesmente não podia evitar. Estava sendo divertido escutar os pensamentos do outro, e o Kim precisou se segurar para não rir quando o outro pensou em uma forma estúpida de ser invisível apenas para assustar o professor e, como consequência, cancelar aquelas aulas chatas. 

— Não, desculpa. — Falou, meio envergonhado. Sentindo suas bochechas ruborizarem ainda mais ao escutar o risinho baixinho de Sehun junto com um pensamento parecido com um “Eu avisei. Tão óbvio”.

— Tudo bem. — O Do murmurou, um pouco desconfortável, pensando rapidamente que talvez deveria ter aceitado o pedido de Baekhyun quando ele pediu para que trocasse de lugar com Sehun.

A conversa morreu ali, porque Kyungsoo continuava apenas perdido em seus pensamentos um tanto conflitantes. Uma hora ele pensava em coisas boas como a tarde que passaria com Baekhyun ou com os novos quadrinhos que compraria com sua mesada, enquanto em outro eram coisas ruins que o faziam perder o folêgo. 

Pense em coisas boas, Kyungsoo.

Ele falou para si, mas seu cérebro simplesmente não correspondia. Era algo que não conseguia parar, e aquele olhar sobre a sua pessoa não ajudava muito. 

Então Kyungsoo pensou em sair da aula, mas o professor estava explicando uma parte importante de inglês e ele também não queria assustar os amigos. Só que ele também não estava conseguindo respirar direito ali. Não quando pensamentos ruins continuavam aparecendo em sua mente. 

— Professor, eu não estou me sentindo bem. Será que Kyungsoo pode ir comigo até a enfermaria? — Jongin perguntou do nada, fazendo a melhor atuação que conseguia e o docente assentiu, meio irritado por ter sido interrompido. — Obrigado por aceitado me ajudar, Soo. — Ele voltou a falar e o puxou pelas mãos. 

— Onde fica a enfermaria? — Kyungsoo perguntou meio preocupado, meio tentando sentir o ar — Está tudo bem? 

— Sim, não vamos para a enfermaria. Só me segue. — O Kim afirmou com um sorriso sapeca no rosto. — Vai ficar tudo bem. 

Como ele tinha dito, eles não foram para a enfermaria naquele dia. Jongin o levou para outro lugar. 

O terraço da escola não era disponível para os alunos. Era perigoso por não ter proteção o suficiente e não era tão limpo quanto deveria, mas Jongin tinha a chave, e não parecia ligar muito para regras ou para o perigo.

— Você pode ficar um pouco aqui. Tem menos gente e dá para respirar melhor. Está tudo bem, Soo. — Jongin falou. — Leve o tempo que precisar. 

Jongin, apesar de amar falar o tempo inteiro, resolveu apenas acariciar gentilmente suas costas e cantarolar baixinho “True Colors” da Cyndi Lauper. Ele não entendeu muito bem o porquê de ter feito isso, mas decidiu que era o certo. Sem saber exatamente que aquela seria a música deles anos depois. 

Ficaram assim por alguns longos minutos até que os pensamentos de Kyungsoo melhorassem e tudo estivesse bem. Até que sua respiração estivesse regular e seu coração batesse normalmente. 

— Obrigado. — Kyungsoo falou baixinho sem jeito. 

— De nada. — Ele falou igualmente sem graça. — Vamos?

— Nós podemos ficar um pouco mais?

— É claro. 

Foi assim que Jongin recebeu o sorriso mais lindo e triste do mundo. Os lábios de Kyungsoo formavam um bonito coração, e o Kim percebeu que apesar de não ter uma lista sobre as maravilhas do Planeta Terra, Kyungsoo e seu riso tímido poderiam facilmente derrubar o primeiro lugar. 

_ “Talvez”,  _ Jongin pensou naquele momento, “ _ Aquele idiota do Sehun estava certo. Eu estou tão interessado”. _

_ [...] _

Na mesma noite daquele dia, Kyungsoo estava ao lado de Baekhyun no telhado de sua casa. Estavam deitados sob as estrelas por causa dos velhos tempos. 

Desde pequenos, eles contavam estrelas, inventavam inúmeras histórias e faziam vários planos para o dia seguinte. Era lá que Kyungsoo falou pela primeira vez que era gay, e foi no mesmo lugar que ele ajudou Baekhyun a criar bilhetinhos de amor para Sehun. 

Aquele telhado não era apenas um telhado qualquer. Era o primeiro lugar que conseguiam se sentir seguros. Era a batcaverna, um covil quase secreto - apesar de explícito- que demonstrava tudo aquilo que eles precisavam: liberdade e aconchego.

— Você não acha que está na hora de contar para o Sehun que você gosta dele? — Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto olhava as estrelas. 

— Ele me odeia. Só gosta dos bilhetes de amor que eu mando, porque acha que é a Yeri. Cai na real, Soo. — Bufou o amigo, jogando algumas pedrinhas no ar. 

— Ele não parece hétero. Tipo olha a bunda dele. 

— O que tem a bunda dele? 

— Nada, só queria que você reparasse que ele olha muito para a sua. — Disse com convicção, fazendo com que em poucos segundos ambos explodissem em gargalhadas. 

— E o Jongin, o que acha dele? As garotas meio que chamam ele de “príncipe de gelo”. Ele até que é bonito e bem ajeitadinho, mas um pouco distante de todos. Só Sehun é próximo dele. — Kyungsoo quis falar que ele não era apenas  _ ajeitadinho _ , mas sabia que o amigo o irritaria, então apenas deu de ombros, tentando parecer não se importar. 

— Ele é legal, mas existe algo nele que parece não se encaixar.

— Como assim? — Baekhyun perguntou interessado. 

— Parece que ele lê minha mente.

— Por quê? 

— Porque quando ia perguntar alguma coisa para ele, parecia que ele já sabia e respondia sem realmente eu precisar questionar. —  _ e porque ele percebeu que eu estava mal em um piscar de olhos,  _ Kyungsoo completou. — Há algo nele de misterioso, Bae. Eu juro.

— Talvez você devesse deixar de pensar que tudo é relacionado aos seus quadrinhos, Soo. Tenho certeza que isso é coisa da sua cabeça. — Conhecendo Kyungsoo, o Byun percebeu naquele momento que o garoto iria protestar, então apenas fez sinal de silêncio para que o outro o deixasse falar. — Mas eu sei que você gosta de viajar nesse seu mundinho. Então vamos fazer uma aposta. 

— Qual? 

— Eu decidi fazer o Sehun se apaixonar por mim, mesmo que tenha que competir comigo mesmo para isso. Sei que ele gosta de mim como o admirador secreto dele, então é isso. É só fazer ele gostar da outra metade de mim. É aí que você entra. Se eu conseguir fazer isso primeiro, ganho a aposta, e se, por milagres divinos, o príncipe Jongin realmente estiver escondendo algo, e você descobrir de algum modo, você ganha. — Terminou com convicção.

— O que eu ganho com isso? 

— Eu faço o que você mandar por uma semana.

— Fechado. — Assim, ambos deram as mãos, pensando em como fariam para conseguir tais feitos. Entretanto, mal sabia Kyungsoo que Yeri e Baekhyun já haviam planejado a parte de Jongin, e tudo que precisavam era que o melhor amigo conseguisse dar o primeiro passo. Assim, o Do poderia não apenas fazer o Byun ser o seu servo particular, como também poderia - se dependesse dos dois bobalhões que chamava de friends - “ganhar uns amassos bem gostosos”, no vocabulário de sua amiga. 

Eram como os três mosqueteiros, afinal. E se um beijava, os outros dois o fariam também, obviamente não com a mesma pessoa.

Assim, os dois ficaram ali, pensando nos planos de conquista e com todas as estrelas os observando. Mal sabendo que em pouco tempo, suas vidas virariam de cabeça para baixo.

[...]

A mãe de Kyungsoo era como o sol.

Tão calorosa e gentil quanto o mesmo, e com um dos cafunés e waffles mais gostosos que já existiram na face da Terra. Ela era sensacional e uma das melhores pessoas que Kyungsoo conhecia. 

E mesmo que em um dia, em um passado distante, quando sua mãe não era tão aconchegante assim e que parecia mais o frio do inverno ou uma vilã de quadrinhos meia boca, Kyungsoo percebeu que amava ela mesmo assim. Ainda sim, era irritante a preocupação exacerbada dela. 

— Como foi o seu primeiro dia? — Ela perguntou de manhã, enquanto fazia omeletes e preparava um suco de laranja. 

— Bem legal. Eu fiquei com Yeri e Baekhyun e acho que fiz um amigo novo. — O Do mais novo falou um tanto envergonhado e a mãe apenas riu e se sentiu feliz. Aliviada até. 

— Isso é bom. — Ela falou. 

— Desculpa. 

— Está tudo bem, querido. Está tudo bem. — Ela afirmou e segurou suas mãos. Kyungsoo sorriu um pouco triste e assentiu. 

— É, está. 

— Você sabe que sempre me terá do seu lado, não é? 

— É, eu sei. Obrigado. — Kyungsoo ditou, meio no automático. 

A verdade é que ele queria gritar. Falar sobre como  _ realmente  _ estava bem e que não precisava que ela estivesse do seu lado, que ela não deveria abandonar sua vida para realizar um desejo egoísta dele, e que sua mãe não deveria aceitar as coisas como são tão facilmente. 

Ela deveria reclamar quando fosse um filho horrível, e deveria falar com Kyungsoo como antigamente e não como se estivesse pisando em ovos. Não como se fosse uma decepção velada.

— Estou indo. — Em vez disso, de gritar para o mundo inteiro, Kyungsoo pega o seu quadrinho do Homem-Aranha e aperta os ombros de sua mãe de um modo delicado. “ _ Eu estou bem” _ , é o que ele diz no meio daquilo e ela sorri amavelmente. 

Ele sai de casa lendo e logo percebe que Baekhyun está sentado em frente à escada, o esperando. O Byun usava um moletom azul dessa vez, e estava com um pirulito sabor melancia na boca. 

O amigo não fala nada e Kyungsoo percebe que esse é um dos seus dias ruins. 

Baekhyun é animado como um filhote de cachorro, mas em alguns dias, sua animação desaparece e se torna algo estranho.

Nesses dias, ele chamava Kyungsoo - talvez essa fosse a maior vantagem em ter seu melhor amigo como vizinho - e os dois ficavam no telhado, vendo os formatos que as nuvens formavam. Não diziam muita coisa, porque achavam que se entendiam, e só ficavam em silêncio, até que a voz da Sr. Do ecoasse, chamando ambos para comer os deliciosos bolos caseiros. 

Foi em um desses dias não tão bons - logo que Kyungsoo voltou à cidade natal dele - que Baekhyun percebeu que o amigo estava ficando cada vez mais parecido com ele, e não gostou nada disso.

— Você tem que parar de ler um pouco, Soo. 

— Vai cagar, Baekhyun. 

— O que eu vou fazer se você se perder entre todos esses quadrinhos? — Era a primeira vez que o amigo estava tão sério no telhado. — Às vezes, você parece tão perdido que eu tenho medo de não te encontrar de novo. Talvez, nem o Superman consiga.

— Isso é por causa do que aconteceu? — Kyungsoo perguntou, sentindo suas mãos suarem. Assim como seu pai, ele não gostava de falar de coisas que o apavoravam. 

— É, mas também por tudo. Você não pode me deixar sozinho. — Eram raros os momentos em que o Byun demonstrava vulnerabilidade e ainda mais preocupação. Ele sempre se escondia através de sorrisos e piadinhas idiotas, além dos provérbios bobos que ele gostava de falar. — Águas passadas não movem moinhos, Soo. 

— Isso não é da sua conta. — Kyungsoo falou por fim, fazendo o amigo apenas bufar. — Eu estou bem, juro. Você não precisa me procurar ou encontrar, sempre vou estar nesse telhado. 

— Tudo bem, se você está bem, eu também estou. — Baekhyun falou, mesmo que nem ele tenha acreditado nessas palavras. — Você promete não esconder nada de mim? Que sempre vamos ser um livro aberto? 

— Prometo. — Eles selaram o juramento com os dedos mindinhos e pensaram por quanto tempo poderiam manter aquela promessa. 

Era assim que funcionava e era por isso que Kyungsoo estava um pouco preocupado com o amigo. Havia uma promessa, e Baekhyun estava chateado com alguma coisa que ele não sabia. “ _ Livro aberto” _ , ele pensou.

— Acho que quero matar a primeira aula hoje, tudo bem? — Baekhyun perguntou de repente. 

— O que aconteceu?

— Eu briguei com minha mãe. 

— Ah, que droga.

— É, que droga. Você quer ficar comigo? 

— Vamos comprar Snickers e Oreo, o que acha? 

— Perfeito. 

Então eles avisaram Yeri quando chegaram na escola, e os três ficaram sentados no parquinho perto de onde deveriam estar.

Conversaram sobre o clima, a escola, e convenceram até mesmo Kyungsoo a participar das festas que eles fariam. Comeram um monte também. 

Ficaram desse jeito até a terceira aula. Baekhyun parecia novamente um filhote de cachorro animado e com toda aquela briga com a mãe jogada para trás. O mundo girava no eixo certo novamente e estava tudo bem voltar para a escola como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

[...]

Kyungsoo estava um pouco incomodado. 

Ele não teve dificuldade alguma em voltar escondido para a aula. Os professores não brigaram, e mesmo que um aluno ou outro notasse a ausência deles, ninguém de fato se importou. O problema estava em Jongin.

“Por que você me encara tanto?” escreveu em um papel, o dobrou com cuidado e o entregou, tentando fazer a professora de inglês não ver. 

“Você tem olhos bonitos.” Jongin mandou de volta e Kyungsoo apenas o encarou corado. Aquilo, para ele, só poderia ser brincadeira. 

“Idiota. Você é irritante.” 

“Nós vamos começar a discutir igual o seu amigo e o Sehun só porque falei que seus olhos são bonitos?”

Kyungsoo realmente ia perguntar se ele estava falando sério, quando escutou seu nome acompanhado do garoto que estava sentado ao seu lado, ou seja, Jongin. Ele pensou que talvez fosse obrigado a ler os bilhetes que mandaram em voz alta e a possibilidade o assustou, mas então a professora chamou mais uma dupla, e outra, e mais outra. É aí que ele percebe que ela só está organizando as pessoas para um trabalho de começo de ano. 

A professora afirmou que é bom as pessoas se conhecerem - mesmo que todos, com exceção de Kyungsoo, se conheçam a mais de dois anos- e que é preciso fazer uma redação em inglês sobre sua dupla. Ela sorriu gentil para o Do, e ele percebe que tudo isso não passa de um plano para integrá-lo com outros alunos.

Então a aula acaba e Jongin o observa curioso. 

— Quer ficar no terraço da escola para fazer o trabalho? — Ele perguntou.

— Não.

— Por quê? 

— Lá venta muito. — “e do jeito que me olha, parece que vai me matar”, Kyungsoo completou em pensamento, fazendo Jongin gargalhar. — Que tal a minha casa? — indagou por fim. 

— Pode ser. 

— Soo! Você acredita que a minha dupla é o Pateta? — Baekhyun falou, interrompendo a conversa de ambos. — Fala sério, eu não aguento passar uma aula do lado dele, e agora ele tem que ir pra minha casa. O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

— Talvez tenha salvado um país inteiro na sua antiga vida, tampinha. — Sehun falou com um tom carregado de ironia. — Eu, pelo contrário, devo ter jogado pedra na cruz. 

— Você é tão inconveniente, Sehun. Eu poderia jurar que você tem uma queda por mim, então cala sua boca antes que eu tenha essa certeza. 

— Eu tenho bom gosto, tampinha. Não se preocupe com minha potencial queda por você. 

— Tudo bem, dois pombinhos. Vocês se amam e o mundo inteiro já percebeu isso. — Jongin interrompeu, fazendo com que ambos mandassem ele calar a boca. — Sehun, hoje eu não vou embora contigo, porque vou fazer o trabalho na casa do Kyungsoo. Tchau, e sem brigas. — Finalizou, pegando o pulso do Do e o levando para a saída. 

— Você sabe que o Sehun vai fazer o trabalho na casa do Baekhyun, não é? — Kyungsoo perguntou, tentando acompanhar o ritmo do outro. — Baekhyun é meu vizinho. O que significa que poderíamos ir embora todos juntos. 

— Esse é mais um motivo para correr, Kyungsoo. Você quer realmente andar o caminho inteiro com os dois discutindo? — Sem falar nada, o Do começou a correr ao lado de Jongin.

— Quem chegar por último é a mulher do padre! — Baekhyun gritou logo atrás, fazendo com que todos fossem ainda mais rápido. 

Demoraram cerca de quinze minutos. Kyungsoo e Jongin chegaram primeiro e entraram depois de se despedirem. Era a primeira vez depois de muito tempo que o Do trouxera um amigo que não fosse o Byun para casa. 

Ele não tinha avisado a mãe, mas Kyungsoo percebeu que ela estava feliz por ter trazido Jongin consigo, porque significava que estava se adaptando, e isso era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa. 

— Boa tarde, senhora Do. — Jongin falou com um sorriso gentil e foi prontamente retribuído. 

— Olá, querido. Fique a vontade, o almoço já está pronto. Você gosta de bulgogi? — Ela perguntou e Jongin assentiu feliz. 

Comeram bastante. Jongin poderia jurar que ele explodiria a qualquer momento pela quantidade de comida no prato. A mãe de Kyungsoo perguntava inúmeras coisas sobre a escola e sobre como se conheceram. Ela estava encantada e entusiasmada. 

Jongin reparou que o outro não falava, apenas quando necessário. Era estranho ver a matriarca tagarela e gentil, enquanto o filho parecia extremamente quieto e um pouco frio. O total oposto, mas ainda muito parecidos em termos de aparência. 

A mãe de Kyungsoo era baixa assim como ele e ambos possuíam a mesma cor de cabelo e a mesma fisionomia, apesar dos olhos serem bastante diferentes. 

— Vocês se parecem muito. — Jongin falou, tentando fazer o Do entrar na conversa que estavam tendo. — Kyungsoo sabe cozinhar também? 

— Claro que parecemos muito, não aguentei nove meses para ele ficar com a cara do pai. Apesar disso, o olhar deles é igualzinho.

— Eu não tenho nada parecido com o meu pai, mãe. — Era a primeira vez que Kyungsoo falava ali e sua voz parecia cortante. Além disso, seus olhos pareciam tristes. Jongin viu o exato momento em que o outro completou em sua mente que aquele sequer era seu pai e se sentiu triste por ele. — A comida estava ótima. Obrigada, mamãe. — Ele voltou a falar um pouco mais manso. Sua mãe assentiu e disse que levaria bolos mais tarde, e o Do apenas agradeceu, dando um beijinho na bochecha da mulher. 

— Vocês se dão bem, não é? — Jongin perguntou curioso depois de entrar no quarto de Kyungsoo. Ele teve vontade de rir ao ver o lugar inteiro decorado com pôsteres e bonecos de heróis da DC e da Marvel. Haviam também vários quadrinhos e bandeirinhas fofas. O Kim realmente não tinha dúvidas que encontraria até mesmo cuecas com aquela temática. 

— Sim. Como vamos começar o trabalho? — Kyungsoo perguntou após responder, fazendo Jongin perceber o quanto o outro estava desconfortável. Ele sequer estava tentando criar assuntos, sendo que a principal parte do trabalho era se conhecerem.

— Eu tive uma ideia. Eu te faço uma pergunta e você faz outra. Precisamos ser cem por cento honestos. Aí depois de termos nos conhecido o suficiente, fazemos a redação. 

— Tudo bem. Eu começo. Qual é sua comida favorita, Jongin? — Kyungsoo indagou, não estando de fato curioso, mas já estava com a caneta na mão e pronto para escrever. 

— Dak Galbi. Por que você mudou de escola? — Jongin percebeu que não deveria ter feito aquela pergunta no momento em que o Do se calou e suas mãos tremeram levemente. 

— Eu não gostava muito de lá e Baekhyun queria que eu ficasse na mesma escola para completarmos uma lista ridícula dele. — Falou por fim, apesar de não ser uma verdade absoluta. — Agora é minha vez, como você ficou amigo de Sehun? 

— Conheci ele na infância. E você, como ficou amigo de Baekhyun? 

— Ele era meu vizinho e descobriu que eu tinha sua idade. Desde então, nunca largou do meu pé. — Ambos riram. — Vou te fazer várias perguntas e depois você me faz mais algumas, é mais rápido assim, tudo bem? 

— Tudo. 

— Qual é a sua idade, Jongin?

— Dezoito.

— Tem irmãos?

— Não. 

— Tem um cachorro?

— Dois.  Monggu e Jjanggu.

— Adorável. Azul ou amarelo?

— Azul.

— Você consegue ler mentes? — Kyungsoo perguntou depois de mais outras três perguntas, como se não fosse nada. Afinal, tinha uma aposta com Baekhyun e realmente não podia perder. Ele sabia que poderia estar totalmente enganado e a probabilidade de estar certo era entre 0,00000000001 e números negativos, mas ainda sim tinha algo em Jongin que fazia com que ele acreditasse naquelas coisas. Que o impossível poderia se tornar possível.

— Sim. — Jongin respondeu sem pensar e tudo ficou em silêncio. O Do não gritou e o Kim só percebeu o que respondeu depois de um minuto inteiro olhando para o outro. — Quer dizer, não. Óbvio que não. Que tipo de pergunta é essa? — Jongin riu nervoso, fazendo o outro arquear as sobrancelhas. — Nossa Kyungsoo, que boneco legal! É o Superman, né? — Perguntou tentando disfarçar. 

— Não. Esse é o Batman, Jongin. Você está bem? Eu já sabia que você lia mentes, porque eu também tenho um super poder. Não precisa ficar nervoso. — Kyungsoo falou sério e Jongin paralisou. 

— É sério? 

— Com toda certeza. 

— Qual é o seu poder?

— Eu só te conto se você adivinhar o número que estou pensando. — O Do afirmou, sorrindo divertido. Era a segunda vez que ele realmente tinha visto o outro sorrir daquele jeito, e se antes ele duvidava, agora Jongin tinha certeza que aquele era o sorriso mais bonito que já tinha visto no mundo. Aliás, quem diabos tinha um sorriso em formato de coração e os olhos brilhando como duas estrelas?

— Essa é fácil, você não está pensando em números, mas na letra K. Era um blefe, porque por eu ler mentes, saberia que você só falou isso para provar. 

— Correto. — Kyungsoo falou, tentando não transparecer que estava assustado. — Sabe qual é o meu poder? 

— Qual? — Jongin perguntou animado e Kyungsoo quase se sentiu mal por saber que essa animação se esvairia em questão de segundos.  _ Quase. _

— Mentir. Joguei verde para colher maduro, como diria Baekhyun. — Falou por fim, fazendo o Kim ter uma enorme vontade de o estrangular. 

— Eu vou te matar! — Jongin falou, correndo atrás de Kyungsoo, fazendo o garoto pular na cama e se desvencilhar. Ficaram assim por exatos cinco minutos, e quando o Kim finalmente conseguiu pegar o Do, sorriu maleficamente. — Ataque de cócegas!

A mãe do garoto correu assustada para o quarto ao escutar os gritos histéricos do filho, mas sorriu calmamente e saiu silenciosamente ao ver Kyungsoo rir histericamente enquanto tentava empurrar Jongin para longe de si. 

Era bonito, e mesmo que aqueles dois meninos não tivessem percebido, foi a primeira vez que ambos pensaram na palavra amor como o sinônimo de boas risadas. A mãe percebeu, óbvio, porque mães sempre percebem tudo, mas aquela era uma galáxia em que não pertencia, então ela só ficou quieta. 

— Jongin! Para! Desculpa. — Kyungsoo gritava e Jongin ria. Era divertido.

— Só vou parar se você me prometer duas coisas.

— Eu prometo! — E Jongin parou sorridente. 

— Qual foram as coisas que eu prometi? 

— Não contar para ninguém. Só se for com a minha permissão. — Ele falou e Kyungsoo concordou. 

— E a segunda?

— Essa você só vai saber depois, Kyungsoo. — Jongin ditou com seriedade, apesar de continuar sorrindo daquele jeito que amolecia o coração do outro e o fazia se apaixonar um pouquinho. 

Sei que isso parece meio rápido. É a segunda vez que eles se veem, mas ainda sim para os dois, ainda parecia certo. O amor não começa necessariamente com o tempo - apesar dele ser crucial - às vezes, ele começa com um sorriso e as pontas dos dedos. Simples assim.

— Tudo bem, eu posso sobreviver tendo essa curiosidade pelo resto da vida. — Kyungsoo sorriu e falou divertido. — Então, me conta mais. Você só sabe ler mentes? 

— Bom, eu tenho super força também. 

— Uau. 

— Uau, é só isso que você diz?

— Bom, você já era meio impressionante, então uau é a palavra certa, não é?

— Você já me achava meio impressionante antes de saber que eu tenho super poderes?

— Sim. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros, como se não se importasse. — Você consegue controlar seus poderes? Por que não vira o super-herói dessa cidade? 

— Eu não consigo controlar meus poderes. Não tão bem, então é melhor não fazer idiotices.

— Eu posso te ajudar. — Kyungsoo afirmou e percebeu uma coisa muito importante. Baekhyun. — Espera, você lê mentes e não sabe controlar, certo? 

— É, eu não leio sua mente porque quero. Não sou bisbilhoteiro! Só às vezes. 

— Sehun sabe disso? Sabe que você é tipo o Clark Kent tirando todos os outros poderes super maneiros que ele tem e ficando só com os inconvenientes? 

— Sim? — Ele perguntou meio irritado com aquele “não elogio”.

Ler mentes era um pouco inconveniente sim e super força também. Seria legal poder voar, mas poxa, seus poderes eram legais também. Ele podia abrir latas bem apertadas e até mover os móveis da sua casa sem esforço algum, além de saber quando teriam provas surpresas. Era super útil sim.

— Então se Sehun sabe que você lê mentes, e pelo o que Baekhyun diz, seu amigo é um curioso nato. Juntando as duas coisas, ele sabe quem envia os bilhetes de amor? Quer dizer, ele sabe que é não é a Yeri que manda, não é? 

— Sim. Eu realmente não ia dizer, mas ele pode ser bem convincente quando quer. De verdade. — Jongin falou um pouco envergonhado. 

— Eu tenho uma proposta interessante para você, Kim Jongin. — Kyungsoo deu uma pausa enigmática, fazendo o outro o olhar interessado. — Você me ajuda a juntar Baekhyun e Sehun, e eu te ajudo a controlar seus poderes. Eu não sei muito bem como posso fazer isso, mas tenho anos de experiência com super-heróis para ter uma mínima ideia. Podemos ser tipo o Batman e o Robin. 

— Ou o Pink e o Cérebro. Eu seria o Pink, porque sou fofo e você seria o Cérebro, porque tem um cabeção e é inteligente! Eu topo, essa proposta só tem benefícios. — Jongin falou sorrindo. — Vamos unir os dois cabeças duras, Cérebro. 

— E também tem mais uma coisa, Jongin. Você lê minha mente, então eu não posso mentir para você ou esconder alguma coisa. Então como todos os parceiros, a gente tem que ter cem por cento de confiança um no outro. Confiança é o mais importante. Entendeu? 

— Sim, cem por cento de sinceridade. Vamos ser totalmente sinceros um com o outro, eu sei o que você pensa e você sabe o que eu penso. 

— Exato, combinado Pink? — Ele preferiria chamar Jongin de Robin, mas aquele apelido era realmente mais fofo e ele parecia tão animado o chamando de Cérebro -mesmo com a parte do cabeção- que Kyungsoo não poderia negar utilizar aqueles codinomes toscos.

— Combinado. O que vamos fazer amanhã, Cérebro? — Jongin perguntou mais animado do que o normal.

— O que nós faremos todos os amanhãs, Pink. Tentar fazer Byun Baekhyun conquistar Oh Sehun. — E eles riram ainda mais, pensando em todas as trapalhadas que poderiam fazer no dia seguinte. 

Na casa ao lado, Baekhyun e Sehun também faziam o trabalho, e como Jongin e Kyungsoo, também acabaram mudando o rumo daquela conversa sobre os gostos e inglês.

— Você também acha que o Soo e o Jongin combinam? — O Byun perguntou em um ponto da conversa.

— Como menta e chocolate. — “ _ Esse é meu sorvete preferido”,  _ Baekhyun pensou, mas não falou nada. Apenas concordou. 

— Apesar de eu odiar tudo que se relaciona contigo, Jongin parece decente para o Soo. Então quer me ajudar a juntar os dois idiotas? — Baekhyun perguntou.

— E como vamos fazer isso? 

— Uma trégua. — Sehun ia interromper, mas Baekhyun tampou sua boca antes que ele falasse. — Xiu! Quando um burro fala, o outro abaixa as orelhas. 

— Então você está se chamando de burro, tampinha? — Sehun voltou a interromper e Baekhyun apenas bufou. 

— Voltando ao assunto. Vamos fingir que estamos namorando. Eu sei que a cidade odeia homossexuais, talvez até mais do que a gente se odeia. Só que a gente não precisa falar para o mundo inteiro, sabe? Só para o Soo e o Jongin. Eles não são homofóbicos, tenho certeza. A gente só precisa se aturar quando estivermos sozinhos com eles e na escola, a gente pode continuar se odiando normalmente e falarmos que é apenas fachada. Okay? Assim, a gente aproxima os dois e continuamos nos odiando. -“ _ e você vai perceber que eu posso ser um ótimo namorado”,  _ Baekhyun completou mentalmente. - Plano perfeito. 

— Tudo bem, Jongin precisa arrumar um namoradinho e eu não me importo se for o novato. Vamos unir nossas forças, mas só até conseguirmos fazer os dois ficarem juntos. 

— Nem um segundo a mais.

— Certo. Operação Cupido iniciada. — Então os dois apertaram as mãos e sorriram, alheios aos mundos. Só com um sorriso contido e uma meia mentira que faria o coração de ambos acelerar. 

Baekhyun adorava provérbios e ditados bestas, mas sequer pensou que mentira tinha perna curta e talvez, essas quase verdades formassem uma bola de neve gigantesca e que ninguém poderia parar depois de um tempo. Para a sorte deles, talvez eles sequer quisessem que parasse. 

[...]

O primeiro mês passou rapidamente, com cada um repassando planos e mais planos para unirem os casais. Apenas Yeri estava nos dois times, divertindo-se por cada ideia idiota que escutava. “ _ Meninos” _ , ela pensava e logo depois concordava com os planos babacas, fingindo que eram brilhantes.

Sehun contou o plano para Jongin - obviamente, ele não conseguiria guardar segredo nem se quisesse - e Baekhyun contou para Kyungsoo - porque sabia que aquele era o plano para fazer Sehun se apaixonar por ele e ele não dava a mínima para Jongin e Kyungsoo. Na verdade, ele se importava e muito, mas conhecia o amigo e tinha outros planos sensacionais para unir os dois. Além disso, Kyungsoo e Jongin aproveitaram essa de fingir acreditar que os dois melhores amigos agora eram namorados para seguirem com o plano deles. De os juntar de verdade. 

Sehun e Baekhyun ainda se odiavam na escola. Eram xingamentos para lá e acolá. Ganharam detenção por começarem uma guerra de comida no refeitório e brigavam dez mil vezes lá -mesmo que fosse na biblioteca e a Sr. Park, a bibliotecária, tinha quase chegado ao ponto de os expulsar de lá.- Chegaram até a passar cola na cadeira um do outro, causando risos nos colegas e dor de cabeça nos professores. 

Jongin e Kyungsoo também engataram na amizade que começou a surgir. Nessa uma semana, o Kim já sabia que estava totalmente interessado no Do e sequer escondia isso. Era transparente como água, afinal .

Havia até um caderninho que Kyungsoo escrevia agora, um bem secreto. Ele colocava tudo de Jongin. Como onde nasceu, as comidas favoritas e a capacidade de força que tinha. Fez o garoto até mesmo carregar um carro no ferro velho da cidade quando viu que ninguém olhava. 

Era tudo científico, ele dizia. Mas escondia de bom grado de Jongin quando colocava no caderninho que o Kim era bonito e como ele ficava super bem com as camisetas do Superman que tinha ou outras coisas constrangedoras demais para contar. 

Era meio incrível o quanto os dois garotos tinham ficado amigos em tão pouco tempo e como parecia que se conheciam há anos. 

Sehun chegou até mesmo a comprar binaca para Jongin, quando a hora chegasse e ele precisasse beijar o outro, e Baekhyun achou sensacional. 

Os outros dois se tornaram tomates vivos, mas todos fingiram que não repararam. E vocês devem também. Quando falamos sobre isso, só contamos o sorriso e a cumplicidade de Baekhyun e de Sehun. Não sobre como Jongin, disfarçadamente, pegou o spray bucal que jogou fora para usar mais tarde. Se precisar. Se realmente beijar Kyungsoo.

O primeiro mês foi divertido. Tirando todas as lições de casa e festas que Kyungsoo se recusou a participar. Mesmo que houvessem vários encontros entre Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo. 

Yeri também se recusava a participar para não ficar de vela.

[...]

No segundo mês, Kyungsoo já sabia um pouco o que deveria fazer para ajudar Jongin.

É por isso que ele não hesitou quando perguntou se o garoto estava livre no final de semana para treinarem em um lugar que ele encontrou especialmente para eles. 

O Kim não recusa, e eles vão. Primeiro, ele achou que seria um lugar seguro como uma casa grande ou algo do tipo, mas depois de alguns bons minutos, os dois chegam até um campo de golfe abandonado. Longe de quase toda cidade e perto o suficiente para não estarem tão distantes assim. 

Era meio deserto, e se ignorasse algumas bitucas de cigarro e latas velhas de cerveja, poderiam jurar até mesmo que ninguém nunca ia lá. 

— Nós vamos invadir? — Jongin perguntou, um tanto confuso. Ele conhecia aquele minigolfe abandonado. Era simplesmente maravilhoso quando era pequeno, mas com o tempo e pouco dinheiro sobrando, ele foi abandonado e deixado para trás. Depois disso, ele nunca mais voltou. 

— Bom, eu não chamo isso de invadir. Chamo de cuidar. — Então ele entra depois de mandar Jongin abrir um furo na cerca e começa a recolher as garrafas restantes. — Eu vim aqui antes, recolher as coisas que as pessoas jogam. Só que é mais fácil com você aqui. Depois de arrumarmos um pouco, podemos começar a treinar. Também trouxe alguns pneus e outras coisas do ferro velho.

Jongin não pergunta como ele conseguiu isso, nem tenta entender o que o outro está pensando quando disse pneus. Só sabe que confia nele e está tudo bem assim. Então ele começa a ajudar a recolher algumas latas velhas de cerveja e ajeitam razoavelmente o campo. 

Quando tudo já está bom o suficiente, Kyungsoo fica satisfeito e pega um taco de golfe junto com várias bolinhas. Jongin o olha confuso e ele apenas sorri divertido. 

— Primeiro eu pensei em amarrar vários pneus em você para correr e treinar sua resistência, mas estou muito misericordioso hoje e resolvi fazer você só tentar controlar sua força. Então vamos jogar golfe! 

— Isso não é jogo de velho? 

— Bom,  não é . Então cala a boca e me escuta. Se você acertar a bola no buraco, eu te dou alguma recompensa. Você até pode escolher. Se usar só um por cento da sua força, vai conseguir acertar. Conto contigo. 

— Não era para você torcer para eu errar e não dar uma dica? Tipo, você pode odiar o que eu vou pedir. — Jongin murmurou. — É algum truque para eu fazer o que você quer e errar? 

— Só confia em mim, Jongin, e cala a boca. 

— Tudo bem.

Eles ficaram mais de uma hora tentando fazer Jongin utilizar um por cento da sua força, apesar da maioria das vezes serem utilizadas mais do que esse um. Perderam várias bolas como consequência disso, mas nenhum dos dois pareciam ligar. Cada vez que ele utilizava menos força, era uma comemoração diferente. 

Eles até fingiram que uma bola não tinha acertado no moinho de vento e destruído ele inteirinho e nem que outra bola provavelmente foi para o espaço sideral por tamanha a força utilizada. 

Depois de mais de cem tentativas e algumas horas, Jongin finalmente tinha conseguido! De um modo ou de outro, a bola estava no buraco e ele se jogou em Kyungsoo e o abraçou, com menos força e como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

— Acho que te devo uma recompensa. — Kyungsoo falou com um sorriso no rosto e um orgulho no olhar. 

— Acho que não, minha margem de acertos foi péssima. Deve ter sido um acerto para mil erros. — Ele falou cabisbaixo. — Eu devo ser tipo, o pior super-herói em treinamento da Terra. 

— Eu acho que foi um ótimo dia, Jongin. Agora escolhe a sua recompensa.

— Eu acho que mereço duas. Só para me alegrar, sabe? 

— Tudo bem. Só duas. 

— A primeira é que você me chame de Nini. A gente parece mais íntimo assim, Cérebro. — Jongin falou entusiasmado, já jogado na grama fria e fofinha. — A segunda. Eu quero um beijo seu. — Ele afirmou um tanto tímido demais.

— Ótimo, Nini. — Kyungsoo corou, mas fingiu que não tinha, e se sentou no colo do outro. Jongin fechou os olhos e apertou a cintura do Do com as mãos tremendo levemente. 

Kyungsoo sorriu ao ver o biquinho que o outro fazia e também o modo que o abraçava com delicadeza que não tinha nem mesmo quando tentava acertar aquele maldito buraco. Era tão encantador. Então, ele parou de pensar e apenas deu um pequeno beijinho nas bochechas de Jongin. 

— Da próxima vez, você precisa dizer em qual lugar eu devo te beijar, Pink. — Kyungsoo falou implicante e o outro bufou um tanto irritado e um outro tantão feliz por ter sido beijado mesmo que na bochecha. 

— Eu não acho que serei um bom herói. Acho que vou ser um ladrão muito melhor. — Jongin ditou de repente, ainda segurando o outro pela cintura. 

— Aé, por quê?

— Por isso. — E então um beijo de verdade. Sem línguas, porque ainda sentiam que não estavam preparados, mas um selinho carinhoso e cheio de amor. Durou poucos segundos, mas foi o suficiente para fazer o coração de ambos acelerarem e as mãos suarem. — Se você não gostou de ter um beijo roubado, acho melhor pegar ele de volta, Cérebro. 

— Acho que vou fazer isso, Pink. — E outro beijo foi dado e muitos outros depois. Ficaram assim por alguns longos minutos e Kyungsoo, ainda vermelho, levantou-se mesmo a contragosto. — Já está tarde, Nini. Devemos ir embora. 

— Tudo bem. 

Não seguraram as mãos ao irem embora, mas Jongin, como um bom menino, levou Kyungsoo para a casa em segurança para depois ir para a sua. Não se beijaram mais também, mas se abraçaram com cuidado como despedida e um olhar que dizia muito mais.

— Te vejo amanhã, Cérebro. 

— Aham. Até amanhã, Nini. 

Ambos estavam com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e enquanto Jongin ia embora e era observado por Kyungsoo, Baekhyun olhava da janela e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir e dar gritinhos de onde estava. Não iria atrapalhar o momento dos dois, por isso se segurou apenas até o outro estar longe o suficiente.

— Ei, Soo! Vamos para o telhado! — Ele gritou do quarto e Kyungsoo riu, afirmando. 

Em poucos segundos, havia biscoitos e sucos no telhado e ambos os amigos estavam ali deitados. 

— Eu beijei o Jongin, Bae. — Kyungsoo sussurrou envergonhado depois de algum tempo em silêncio. — Meu Deus, faz tanto tempo que eu não beijo alguém. O que estou fazendo? — Sua voz saiu mais esganiçada agora, mostrando o quanto estava desesperado. — Isso significa que ele gosta de mim, e eu estou interessado nele. Tipo, tudo bem se ele é super bonito e atraente, mas eu não posso gostar dele, Bae! 

— Eu sabia que você ia pirar. É tão fofo, Soo! — Baekhyun falou animado. — Todo começo é difícil. Vai se sair bem.

— Eu o beijei e nem o conheço direito, Bae. O que de bom pode sair assim tão rápido? Meu Deus, eu estou parecendo uma galinha. 

— Kyungsoo! Você não é uma galinha! No máximo, é uma coruja ou um pinguim, e galinhas não são ruins. Para com isso! — Ele bradou. — Escuta, o que você acha de Jongin? Sinceramente falando. 

— Ele é fofo, bonito e amoroso. Não sei o porquê das pessoas o chamarem de príncipe de gelo, sendo que ele é caloroso como o sol. Além disso, ele é engraçado, e ele gosta de me escutar quando falo sobre o Superman e o Batman. 

— Você gosta dele? 

— Eu não sei. Não sei se gosto dele ou do que ele representa. Pode parecer igual, mas é diferente. Eu gostei do beijo dele, mesmo sendo só um selinho.

— Como seu melhor amigo, eu acho que você sabe o que sente de verdade por ele. Só que não quer admitir. — Baekhyun sussurrou. — Ele gosta de você e você parece interessado nele. Acho que nem todos têm essa sorte, Soo. Deveria ser sincero, sabe? Eu e Sehun estamos conversando agora. Obviamente, a gente briga o tempo inteiro, mas estamos nos encontrando depois da aula para discutirmos sobre como apimentar a relação de vocês e, às vezes, conversamos até sobre nós. Eu acho que ele não me odeia tanto assim. 

— Acho que tem razão. 

— E o que você vai fazer? 

— Eu acho que você deveria tentar beijar o Sehun. — Kyungsoo falou, desviando do assunto. — Olha, fala que é para treinar. Você pode até me usar, falando que estou desconfiado que não estejam namorando verdadeiramente e que quero um beijo para comprovar. 

— Essa é uma boa ideia! Vou falar com ele amanhã! E você, o que vai fazer? 

— Você vai ver. 

Eles ficaram mais tempo conversando sobre amenidades. Kyungsoo não falou sobre como ele tinha ganhado a aposta dos dois - mesmo que já tivesse passado alguns dias - e sequer cogitou em contar. Só ficaram falando sobre quem era o garoto que Yeri estava ficando sério e sobre as aulas que teriam no dia seguinte. 

Também conversaram sobre o minigolfe abandonado - sem a parte que Kyungsoo só estava lá para treinar os poderes de Jongin - e sobre jogos divertidos. E, naquele momento, eles só pensavam sobre a presença um do outro e sobre o quanto estavam felizes por se reunirem novamente.

[...]

No dia seguinte, Kyungsoo não foi para a escola. Foi a mãe dele que avisou Baekhyun para ele ir sozinho. Ela também não explicou o que aconteceu, e seu sorriso tinha algo um tanto triste e preocupado.

Baekhyun não contestou. 

No outro dia aconteceu a mesma coisa e Jongin até mesmo tinha tentado ir à casa de Kyungsoo para ver o que aconteceu. Entretanto, ninguém atendeu. 

Então todas as teorias relacionadas ao estado físico do amigo foram por água abaixo.

Principalmente quando ele não foi para o telhado quando o Byun pediu e também por perceber que ele estava ignorando todos ao seu redor. Era algo esperado. 

Baekhyun estava realmente pronto para invadir a casa do amigo e gritar com ele por sua falta de senso, mas percebeu que não era ele que deveria resolver sempre as questões existenciais de Kyungsoo. Não por se importar de menos, mas por o conhecer e saber que aquilo era algo que ele precisava entender sozinho.

Sehun foi em sua casa no terceiro dia. 

— Kyungsoo está bem? Jongin está meio preocupado com ele. — Sehun perguntou. 

— Eu acho que ele só precisa de tempo para assimilar os assuntos do coração. — Baekhyun respondeu. — Acho que esse trabalho não é meu. Então fala para o Jongin ir acalmar meu amigo emocionado. — Mandou, fazendo Sehun rir e assentir. 

— Entendido, capitão. Kyungsoo realmente gosta de super-heróis, não é? — Ele perguntou, tentando criar novos assuntos. — Tipo, Jongin só comenta sobre os olhos brilhantes do Soo quando fala sobre eles…

— Kyungsoo só não se dá bem com um dos heróis religiosos, sabe? Preconceito da Igreja e tudo mais. — Baekhyun deu de ombros e Sehun o olhou confuso.

— Como assim? Quem? 

— O Aqua Amém, sabe? — Baekhyun falou rindo de sua piada sem graça e Sehun suspirou, tentando realmente não acreditar no que estava escutando. — E Sehun… Já que estamos falando sobre Kyungsoo… Ele está começando a suspeitar que não somos namorados de verdade. — Baekhyun sussurrou envergonhado. — Então nós precisamos fazer algo mais sério do que aquela conversa que tivemos com eles e os encontros.

— Tipo se beijar? — Ele indagou nervoso. 

— É, tipo se beijar. Não que eu queria te beijar, é nojento, mas acho melhor a gente tentar, não é? Tudo pelos dois. 

— É, pode ser. Tanto faz. 

— Mas a gente tem que treinar. Se você, por exemplo, tiver um bafo horrível e eu desmaiar quando tentar te beijar bem na frente dos dois? E se você morder minha língua ou algo pior? É melhor se prevenir do que remediar, não é? 

— Tampinha, se quer me beijar tanto assim, é só falar. Não precisa de desculpas. 

— Eu não prec... — Antes que Baekhyun completasse a fala, Sehun o puxou para mais perto e o beijou, com direito à língua e tudo mais. Foi meio desajeitado para não dizer péssimo, os dentes se chocaram e eles tinham acabado de comer salgadinhos fedidos que pareciam isopor. 

Não teve mãos no bolso ou algo do tipo, mas eles gostaram e era isso que importava.

Mesmo que tivesse sido o pior beijo que eles já haviam experimentado, ainda sim parecia o melhor de toda a história. Porque eram eles, e eles se amavam, mesmo quando não demonstravam isso. 

— O que achou? — Sehun perguntou cheio de expectativas e Baekhyun revirou os olhos. Apesar de serem péssimos beijando, eram ótimos em fingir que se odiavam. 

— Seus lábios estavam salgados, Sehun. Pelo amor, a binaca que comprou para o Jongin era a única ali? Não pensou em usar em você também? — Falou meio emburrado. — Céus…

— Cala a boca! Você também não é bom em beijar! Seus dentes bateram nos meus. Cara, estica só mais um pouco a droga do pescoço para isso não acontecer. É pedir demais? 

— Pelo menos eu não tenho um bafo de bosta e vômito!

— Mas tem a cara disso tudo, tampinha!

Ficaram discutindo durante as horas que se passaram e beijaram-se também, apesar de todo o drama anterior. Reclamaram depois de novo, mas não se importaram, porque no final, os dois idiotas ficaram com a boca dormente de tanto se beijarem e com sorrisos tão verdadeiros que eram impossíveis de esconder. 

Ponto para Baekhyun.

[...]

A mãe de Kyungsoo era uma pessoa boa e sabia muitas coisas. 

Sabia como era ser uma boa esposa quando sempre acordava cedo demais para preparar um chá para o marido - ela sabia que ele sempre acordava pela madrugada com pesadelos - e também sabia ser uma boa dona de casa. As roupas sempre impecáveis e a comida sempre tão boa era uma confirmação nata disso. 

A senhora Do só não sabia ser uma boa mãe, mas estava aprendendo. Então, quando o menino disse que não queria ir para escola, ela deixou. Mesmo quando um dia foram dois e depois três. 

Só que depois ela percebeu que não deveria deixar assim, que ele não deveria desistir da escola sem tentar. 

— A gente prometeu que faríamos diferente, não é? — A mãe de Kyungsoo perguntou quando entrou no quarto e viu todos aqueles quadrinhos de super heróis espalhados pela cama.

— Prometemos. 

— O que aconteceu? 

— Você não vai querer saber. — A forma com que Kyungsoo falou, com um olhar magoado e com um tanto de raiva ao mesmo tempo fez com que o silêncio invadisse o lugar. E a mãe dele simplesmente saiu. Talvez não quisesse realmente saber. 

Entretanto, depois de alguns minutos e uma bandeja com biscoitos e alguns dos doces preferidos de Kyungsoo fizeram ele perceber que talvez ela não quisesse saber, mas que pelo menos, estava disposta a escutar. E isso já era um começo. 

— Você pode me contar, eu posso decidir por mim mesma. 

— Jongin, aquele menino que você viu no segundo dia de aula, me beijou. 

— Qual é o problema? Ele te forçou a isso? — A mãe o olhou com uma faísca de algo que ele não conseguia entender. Preocupação. 

— Olha, você deveria parar de fingir que se importa. — Kyungsoo parou um instante, percebendo que não deveria ser tão malvado, mas aquele sentimento continuava ali desde muito antes. Aquela raiva e decepção. Então a explosão não deveria ser tão inesperada. Não para ele. — Sei que sente culpa daquela merda de acidente, entendeu? Nada daquilo aconteceu por sua culpa. Eles iriam descobrir de um jeito ou de outro e você não deveria me aguentar sendo adolescente só por causa disso. 

— Kyungsoo… — A mãe o olhou com tristeza e ele não sabia se aquilo realmente importava ou não. Se aquilo o machucava ou não. — Eu errei, e prometemos que poderíamos começar do zero. 

— E começamos. Você finge que não sabe quem eu sou e tenta colocar na cabeça que isso é só uma fase idiota, e eu finjo que somos uma família perfeita e que tudo está normal. Aquele acidente não aconteceu. Pronto. Pode ir embora. 

— Por que está com tanta raiva de repente? 

— Talvez porque ela realmente nunca tenha ido embora desde o começo da conversa. Eu sei que você ainda não aceitou totalmente que sou gay, mãe, mas não posso mais fingir que estou bem com isso. Eu só não quero precisar fingir para o mundo inteiro e para minha própria mãe. Estou cansado disso e você também não é obrigada a aceitar. 

— Eu nunca disse para fingir e nem disse que não aceito.

— Mas também não disse nada. Você realmente me aceita como sou ou é só parte do seu teatro idiota de fingir que está tudo bem? 

— Eu… — Ela ficou calada por um instante e Kyungsoo suspirou. 

— Apenas diga, mãe, por favor. A verdade.

— Por que isso importa? — “ _ Porque você é minha mãe e eu te amo”,  _ é o que Kyungsoo queria dizer, mas ele apenas continuou a olhando, esperando algo. Alguma coisa que mostrasse o quanto ela se importava com tudo aquilo, o quanto ligava para o filho e o que ele significava.

— Kyungsoo, escuta. Vai ficar tudo bem. — Ela afirmou, achando que era a resposta certa. 

— É, obrigado pelas mentiras. Sinto-me tão melhor agora. — A voz dele soou forte e irônica, apesar de quebradiça. 

— Nós podemos conversar com calma? Por favor. — Ele a olhou como se pensasse no caso e assentiu. — Ótimo. Por que está enfurnado nesse quarto? Eu… — Mais uma pausa, como se estivesse pisando em pedras ao pensar no que falaria. — Sei que você está passando por dificuldades na escola para se adaptar. Jongin fez algo errado? 

— Você realmente nunca vai admitir que tem um filho gay, não é? 

— Não é questão de admitir. Eu já sei que você gosta de meninos, mas achei que não importasse mais. 

— Mas importa, mãe. Você me expulsou por isso uma vez e eu preciso saber se um dia eu terei que fazer a mala mais uma vez, porque essa merda não é uma fase e eu estou gostando de verdade de um garoto. 

— É por isso que não sai do quarto? Por que está gostando do Jongin? Qual é o problema? Eu… sei que você é gay. Pronto, se isso é importante para você, estou dizendo que sei. 

— Obrigado. 

— Agora, qual é o problema em gostar daquele menino? — Ao perceber ainda que ele não estava se sentindo tão confiante em contar, a senhora Do suspirou. — Eu não vou te julgar. Eu já te aceito como é, filho. Se você tem medo de algo que não quer me contar, entendo. Claro que entendo, sou sua mãe. Só que eu cometi o erro uma vez e desisti sem tentar te entender, perdi muita coisa com isso. Eu ainda não sei como chegar no caminho até você por isso, mas estou tentando, querido. De verdade. Então não cometa o mesmo erro que eu. Se gosta daquele garoto, se ele é tão importante assim, não fuja como eu fiz. Acho que tentar vale mais do que qualquer coisa. Tentar é importante para fazer as coisas acontecerem.

— É, desculpa. Acho que tem razão, vou para escola amanhã. 

— Que bom, filho. 

— E mãe, eu não sei como chegar em você também, mas podemos tentar, certo? Eu sempre te vi como uma heroína em um pedestal. Acho que nunca percebi o quanto você pode ser humana e tudo mais. É bom ver você como eu, desculpa por tudo que lhe causei.

— Certo. Está tudo bem, querido. Vai ficar tudo bem.

— É, acho que vai. — Pela primeira vez, Kyungsoo realmente acreditou naquilo.

  
  


[...]

Kyungsoo surgiu depois de desaparecer por quatro dias. 

Ele não encarou Jongin naquele momento, mesmo com a conversa com sua mãe. Não teve coragem. Se sentou bem ao lado de Baekhyun, roubando o lugar de Sehun. 

Ninguém falou nada até o final da aula, o Byun por estar puto com o amigo por ter sido ignorado por tanto tempo, e Kyungsoo, por estar muito concentrado pensando em super-heróis para que Jongin não soubesse o que ele realmente estava passando na sua cabeça. Ele se desvencilhou de todas as tentativas de Jongin de se aproximar e Yeri não gostou nada disso. 

Então ela resolveu esperar e dar um prazo de um dia para o amigo recuperar o juízo. Se Kyungsoo não o recuperasse, então ela agiria. Para o azar dele, tudo foi igual. E por isso, ela agiu. 

— Do Kyungsoo, precisamos conversar. — Ela disse depois que o sinal tocou anunciando o intervalo, e mesmo que ele quisesse negar, não conseguiria, porque a menina já estava o puxando para fora da sala e indo para o jardim atrás da escola. — Desembucha.

— Não sei do que está falando. 

— Por que está ignorando o coitado do Jongin? Ele parece estar prestes a chorar toda hora que você dá uma patada nele. 

— Isso não é da sua conta. — Ele falou emburrado. — Nem nos conta com quem está namorando e agora quer que eu te conte isso. Não e não. 

— Kyungsoo. — Yeri falou com um tom de voz cortante. — Explica a droga que está acontecendo antes que eu perca a paciência. 

— Não. — Afirmou, como uma criança emburrada. — Não vou. — Repetiu, olhando a cara da amiga.

— Baekhyun me contou que você beijou Jongin. — Ela falou e viu os olhos dele se arregalarem. — O que tem de errado? Ele beija mal? 

— Não! O beijo dele foi ótimo! Mais que ótimo, foi perfeito! 

— Então desembucha. Não vou te julgar.

— Estamos na década de noventa. — Ele explicou como se falasse com uma criancinha e Yeri arqueoou as sobrancelhas, não sabendo onde Kyungsoo queria chegar. — Namorar um menino não é normal, Yeri. Não quero, obrigado. Heróis não existem de verdade, não quero que nada aconteça comigo se eles não vierem me proteger. 

— Você é ridículo. — Ela falou, e o Do assentiu. Ele era mesmo. — Mas você fica um pouco mais patético que o normal contando mentiras, Soo. — Terminou.

— Não estou mentindo. É, eu gosto de meninos, mas decidi parar. Não é bom gostar. 

— Olha, Soo… Eu nunca te vi sendo egoísta, e esse papel de idiota realmente não cai bem em você. Guarde as atuações para Baekhyun. Meu palpite é simples: Você está com medo.

— É o que eu disse. Estou morrendo de medo, então deixa de ser chata e me deixa em paz. 

— Mas não por si. Por Jongin. Ele é meio inocente, dá para notar isso. É fofo e não sabe, e nem provou as consequências de gostar de alguém. — Yeri afirmou ignorando o que o outro disse e Kyungsoo bufou sabendo exatamente onde ela iria querer chegar. — Se algo acontecer com ele igual aconteceu com você. É isso que tem medo, mas eu vou te contar uma coisa. É Jongin que precisa decidir isso, é Jongin que precisa ver se esse gostar vale a pena, porque os riscos serão dele também. Não decida por si próprio essa idiotice. Não estamos mais no fundamental.

— As coisas ruins tendem a acontecer comigo, Yeri. E se eu não estiver pronto para vê-lo machucado? E se ele não saber onde está se metendo? 

— Então você segura a mão dele e não solta nunca mais. Protege ele como aqueles panacas fizeram contigo. Aliás, você deveria ligar para os seus outros amigos de Seul. Sei que eles ficariam felizes de ter notícias suas. 

— Acho que está certa, obrigado.

— Vá atrás do seu homem, moleque. — Yeri falou sorrindo. — E Soo, eu não estou namorando, idiota. 

— Eu sei.

Então ele saiu correndo depois de mais um empurrão. Esperava encontrar Jongin na sala, mas não o achou ali. Nem mesmo Sehun estava. Procurou no refeitório e nas arquibancadas, mas não tinha sequer um sinal deles. Então Kyungsoo se lembrou do terraço e foi para lá. 

Jongin estava com um bico enorme e estava prestes a chorar, enquanto Sehun o consolava com palavras doces - que Kyungsoo nem sabia que existiam no vocabulário dele - e com um tapinha nas costas. 

Ele pensou em sair e deixar os dois naquele momento só deles, mas Jongin o percebeu antes que fizesse isso. Ele sussurrou alguma coisa para Sehun que assentiu e se levantou. 

— Ele não quer falar com você agora. — Sehun falou assim que se aproximou de Kyungsoo. Sua voz estava raivosa e ele parecia que seria capaz de matar o Do com um olhar.

— Eu sei que fiz besteira, mas estou aqui para conversar. 

— Olha cara, ele não quer falar com você. Não vou obrigar ele a escutar suas mentiras e desculpas, então só vai embora. — Sehun continuou, meio impaciente. 

— Sehun, por favor. Cinco minutos, só isso. — Ele implorou e o outro estava prestes a negar, quando Jongin deu um tapinha em seus ombros e assentiu. Então Sehun saiu para deixar os dois a sós, pensando seriamente no que faria com Kyungsoo se ele cagasse com tudo. Talvez colocasse cola na cadeira dele como fez com o Byun. 

— Desculpa. — Kyungsoo sussurrou quando finalmente estavam sozinhos. — Eu meio que fugi de você desde o nosso primeiro beijo.

— Ele foi tão ruim assim? — Jongin perguntou baixinho, enquanto segurava a camiseta do Do com força, como se estivesse com medo do que aconteceria ali. 

— Foi maravilhoso, Jongin. Eu só tive medo. 

— Você acha que eu não tive? Nunca gostei de alguém, Kyungsoo, e nunca beijei também. Então a primeira pessoa que eu chego a achar atraente é um menino, e eu não sei como meus pais podem reagir, e para piorar, esse garoto passa a me ignorar depois do nosso primeiro beijo. 

— Sabe o motivo de eu ter me mudado de escola e de cidade? — Kyungsoo perguntou e Jongin negou com a cabeça. — Os garotos na minha escola descobriram que eu era gay, Jongin. Não sei como, mas descobriram. Então, eu recebia bilhetes maldosos toda hora. — Nesse momento, Jongin o olhou preocupado. Lembrando-se do exato dia em que se viram pela primeira vez. De como algumas cenas na mente de Kyungsoo pareciam terríveis demais para ser verdade e de como, mesmo às vezes, elas surgiam na mente do garoto que gostava e ele parecia um pouco mais pessimista, mesmo não demonstrando.

— Aquilo que você pensou quando estava com falta de ar… Aquilo aconteceu? 

— Aconteceu. Eles meio que me cercaram e resolveram que me xingar não era o suficiente. Quando meu amigo veio me buscar na escola e viu aquilo, ficou furioso. Ele quase foi preso por minha causa. A escola não fez nada, óbvio. E eu e minha mãe nos reaproximamos depois disso. Ela se sentiu culpada por tudo que aconteceu. O que uma costela quebrada não faz, não é? — Ele perguntou com tristeza e um tanto de receio. — O ponto crucial é que isso pode acontecer com você, Jongin. E quando eu pensei nisso, que coisas ruins podem acontecer porque eu gosto de você, eu meio que pirei e resolvi me afastar. Então é isso. Eu só queria te contar para você ver se vale a pena continuar gostando de mim. 

— Se eu achar que vale a pena, o que acontece com a gente?

— Então eu seguro sua mão e não solto nunca mais. — Kyungsoo repetiu o que Yeri disse e Jongin sorriu. 

— É, acho que vale a pena sim. Só não some mais, tá bom?

— Eu prometo. 

— E Cérebro, eu vou me esforçar para ser um bom super-herói! Ninguém vai nos machucar, pode deixar que eu te protejo. Tudo bem? 

— Tudo. — Sehun de longe, observava os dois tontos se reconciliarem. Então ele guardou a cola no bolso e foi para a sala de aula, retirando os materiais de Kyungsoo de sua mesa e as levando para a cadeira do lado de Jongin. 

— Estava com saudades, tampinha? — Sehun perguntou com ironia, e Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

— Vai sonhando, idiota. — Eles sorriram um para o outro e depois voltaram a se ignorar quase que momentaneamente. 

Kyungsoo e Jongin voltaram quando o sinal bateu, e um detalhe: ambos estavam felizes para um caramba e se olhavam como dois idiotas apaixonados. 

[...]

Kyungsoo decidiu que precisavam de um nome de herói para Jongin depois de exatos três meses de treinamento. O garoto já tinha melhorado suas habilidades de maneira perceptível. 

Ele já conseguia controlar bem sua força, apesar de, às vezes, quando se animava demais, uma ou duas bolas de golfe iam para o espaço ou derrubavam alguma coisa - uma árvore ou algo do tipo-, mas fora os pequenos imprevistos, o Kim já estava bem melhor. 

Ele corria todos os fins de semana com Kyungsoo para melhorar seu condicionamento físico, também treinava luta - imitando os movimentos super ágeis do Homem-Aranha - e com a ajuda de Sehun, ele tentava se desviar de várias bolas e objetos jogados contra si, apenas para melhorar seus instintos. 

Então, depois de todo esse treinamento duro, era óbvio que Jongin merecia um nome de herói.

— Que tal Kai? — Foi o que Jongin perguntou, depois de Kyungsoo ter pedido sua opinião. 

— Por quê?

— Porque é uma sigla que significa Kyungsoo ama o Nini, mas para não ficar muito na cara, a gente coloca a segunda letra do meu apelido que só você me chama. — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e pensou "Está mais para: Kyungsoo ama um idiota".

— Ai meu deus! VOCÊ REALMENTE ME AMA! — Ditou Jongin ao ler a mente do garoto. — Eu estava apenas jogando verde, mas você realmente me ama! — Falou, abrindo um sorriso enorme e bonito.

— Eu não gosto de você! Eu posso estar me referindo a qualquer idiota!

— Bem, você pode não gostar de mim, mas me ama! — Jongin repetiu, saindo correndo logo em seguida do menino corado e bravo. — Tudo bem! Eu mudo a sigla! Pode significar então que Kim Jongin ama o irritadinho. — Ele gritou por fim, fazendo o outro rir. 

— Você é tão brega, Pink. 

— Bom, eu preciso conquistar o mundo por você, Cerébro. — Kyungsoo resolveu deixar o treinamento daquele dia para depois, porque Jongin ficava irresistível com aquele sorriso bonito e os olhos brilhantes. Em vez de correrem como sempre faziam, eles foram para um encontro. 

Tomaram sorvete, beijaram-se escondido de todos os olhares e, principalmente, reclamaram sobre a lentidão de Sehun e Baekhyun em se declararem. 

Eles ainda estavam naquele chove e não molha. Baekhyun e Sehun saíam muitas vezes com Kyungsoo e Jongin, mas apesar de fingirem serem bons namorados, não passava disso. Eles ainda não haviam se confessado ou feito algo. 

Ainda enviavam bilhetinhos de amor através de Yeri, e continuavam fingindo que nada acontecia, que se odiavam atrás de toda aquela atuação mal feita. Apesar disso, eles não brigavam tanto quanto antes.

Baekhyun já não conseguia xingar mais Sehun, e as brigas na escola estavam sendo paulatinamente substituídas por conversas bem humoradas e provérbios idiotas. 

Ainda haviam brincadeiras bobas, porque sem elas, não seriam eles. 

Baekhyun ainda adorava colocar tachinhas na cadeira de Sehun e de entregar balas com pimenta para o Oh, enquanto o outro amava chamar o Byun de tampinha e o irritar até ficar vermelho.

Jongin e Kyungsoo observavam de longe, assim como todos os outros alunos, mas diferente deles, os dois já estavam se cansando de toda aquela enrolação e resolveram que não iriam esperar mais alguma ação dos amigos. Não, de jeito nenhum.

Eles fariam alguma coisa acontecer. 

[...]

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo e Yeri estavam novamente no telhado. No lugar deles, no lugar que tomavam decisões importantes. 

— Você mudou. — Baekhyun falou uma hora.

— É, eu sei. 

— Está vivendo mais. Não está com a cara nos livros.

— Estou dando uns amassos em Jongin. Amassos sérios. — Kyungsoo confessou.

Baekhyun e Yeri sabiam, ele tinha certeza disso, mas o Do sabia que os amigos iriam querer saber por ele. 

— O que uns amassos não fazem, não é? — Yeri perguntou.

— É. Acho que Jongin me faz bem.

— Ele te faz parecer um adolescente idiota e apaixonado, Soo. — Baekhyun afirmou. — Você parece esquecer das coisas ruins quando está com ele.

— Pois é. Eu acho que consegui superar o que aconteceu aquele dia. Consegui me perdoar.

— Você nunca teve culpa para começo de conversa. — Yeri respondeu. — Você é gay, mas foda-se. Aqueles caras que tinham um problema. 

— Obrigado por sempre estarem do meu lado. — Kyungsoo sussurrou, porque ele percebeu que nunca tinha agradecido antes. 

— Sempre. — Os dois responderam juntos. 

— Acho que a gente deveria gritar agora. — Yeri afirmou com um brilho no olhar que só poderia significar encrenca.

— Por quê? 

— Porque o céu está particularmente bonito hoje e está ótimo para escutar nossos desejos. 

Então, sem pensar duas vezes, os três amigos gritaram coisas bobas e sinceras para as estrelas. Gritaram o que desejariam comer, o que queriam fazer e ser. Gritaram em plenos pulmões e só pararam quando escutaram um “Cala a boca!” por parte dos vizinhos. E depois disso, riram como se fosse o último dia de suas vidas. Até não conseguirem parar mais.

[...]

Yeri, Kyungsoo e Jongin já tinham tudo preparado. 

A garrafa vazia e as guloseimas já estavam na mesa, e Baekhyun e Sehun já tinham chegado para a festa particular deles. Não havia bebidas alcoólicas, mas misturar Dr. Pepper com coca-cola era algo próximo disso.

Todos estavam sentados envolta da mesa. Iriam jogar verdade ou desafio e seria a tacada final para Byun Baekhyun se confessar. Era um plano meio bobo, mas todos estavam confiantes com ele. 

— Verdade ou desafio, Sehun? — Yeri perguntou, depois que a garrafa apontou para ele. 

— Desafio.

— Eu desafio você a ser o cachorrinho do Bae durante o jogo inteiro. Então pode latir e lamber a carinha linda do meu amigo. 

Sehun revirou os olhos, mas se aproximou de Baekhyun e lambeu realmente sua bochecha, fazendo o outro ficar adoravelmente mais vermelho que um pimentão. Para piorar o estado do outro, o Oh apenas se aconchegou mais no colo dele e segurou sua mão em direção aos seus cabelos, indicando que queria carinho.

— Parece que Sehun seria um cachorro carente, Bae. — Yeri falou rindo, fazendo o amigo bufar e começar a acariciar com delicadeza os cabelos do outro, enquanto giravam a garrafa de novo. 

— Verdade ou desafio, Soo? — Baekhyun perguntou.

— Desafio.

— Sete minutos no quarto com Jongin. Podem fazer o que quiserem lá.

— Obrigado, Baek! — Jongin comentou feliz, puxando Kyungsoo para fora da sala. Naquele momento, todo mundo soube que eles não ficariam só aqueles minutinhos.

— Isso realmente foi algo para constranger eles? — Sehun indagou irônico. — Seria melhor perguntar o que o Kyungsoo acha da bunda do Jongin. Isso com toda certeza seria constrangedor. 

— Pelo que eu saiba, Sehun, cachorros só latem. Então xiu. — Yeri afirmou, fazendo o outro bufar e se calar. A garrafa agora parou em Baekhyun. Ele escolheu verdade.

— Bae, você gosta romanticamente de Sehun? — Baekhyun não respondeu. Ele sabia que aquele jogo não precisava de cem por cento de sinceridade, mas não queria mentir. Estava cansado disso, na verdade.

Só que estar de saco cheio de mentir não iria o fazer contar a verdade. Mesmo Sehun o olhando com um brilho que ele não sabia indentificar ou o modo que Yeri se comunicava com ele em silêncio, o encorajando. 

— Acho que preciso ir, Yeri. Tchau. — Baekhyun falou e saiu. Ele ainda conseguiu escutar um “Vai atrás dele, idiota!” que a amiga falou. Demorou um pouco, mas Sehun já estava andando em sua direção. “ _ Patético” _ , ele pensou.

— Tampinha, espera. 

— O que foi, Sehun? 

— Por que não fala a verdade? É tão ruim gostar de mim? — Pela primeira vez havia um quê de seriedade e decepção na voz do outro, e Baekhyun não gostou disso. 

— Não sei do que está falando. 

— Você me manda bilhetinhos de amor o tempo inteiro. No começo, eu achei fofo e até tomei coragem para responder, mas depois você foi um filho da puta que começou a brigar comigo por nenhuma razão. Eu aceitei entrar nessa atuação, porque queria ficar perto de você, e para dar o tempo necessário de você se sentir pronto para confessar. Então você e eu fingimos ser namorados para o Jongin e Kyungsoo se aproximarem e eles ficaram próximos até demais mesmo sem a nossa ajuda. Eu finjo não ver para continuar com você, e tenho esperanças que tudo isso tenha sido um plano para nos aproximarmos ainda mais, porém você sempre se afasta quando começamos a ficar mais próximos. Por quê? — Sehun falou de uma vez, fazendo Baekhyun ficar assustado. Ele não respondeu e o Oh suspirou, lançando-o o sorriso mais triste que já viu na vida. — Eu cansei de ser esse brinquedinho, Bae. Então me responde, por favor. Você gosta de mim? — Então, Baekhyun pensou na verdade, e percebeu que não estava com tanto medo assim e que aquilo não parecia tão assustador quando estava olhando Sehun nos olhos e ele o observava de volta como se fosse uma das maiores preciosidades do mundo. 

— Gosto, Sehun. Até demais. 

— Droga, Baekhyun. — Sehun reclamou, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos.

— O que foi?

— Eu não trouxe a binaca para melhorar meu hálito e você está particularmente muito charmoso para o meu gosto! — Eles riram juntos, lembrando-se do primeiro beijo deles e de como o Byun reclamou daquilo. 

— Não podemos deixar para amanhã o que podemos fazer hoje, então me beija logo, Sehun. — Baekhyun falou, meio impaciente. 

— Só se você me chamar de amor, tampinha. E falar o quanto eu sou bonito, e que sente falta dos meus beijinhos.

— Você é lindo, amor, e eu realmente sinto falta dos seus beijos fedidos.

— Está tão desesperado assim para me beijar, tampinha? 

— Com certeza, amor. — Sehun corou e eles finalmente tiveram um beijo digno de filmes de cinema. Com direito às mãos no bolso de trás da calça, e uma mini plateia que vibrava junto com ambos os corações.

[...]

Era noite quando Kyungsoo acordou de mais um pesadelo. 

Então, por perder o sono e estar cansado o suficiente para tentar dormir de novo, ele resolveu sair. Não para a rua, porque sua mãe havia se tornado super protetora após aquele acidente inconveniente, mas só de seu quarto.

— Kyungsoo? — Seu pai perguntou, retirando ele de seus pensamentos. — Você quer fugir de casa? 

— Pesadelos? — Kyungsoo rebateu com aquela aura estranha de desafio. Como se só falasse se o pai explicasse o motivo de também estar ali, acordado no meio da noite e com olheiras tão grandes quanto as dele. A verdade era que sua relação com o pai não era muito boa. Nunca foi. A guerra era algo que aconteceu muito antes do garoto se assumir gay e muito antes dele nascer e, consequentemente, Kyungsoo nunca o conheceu antes disso. 

Quando ele foi machucado pelos colegas de sala por ser homossexual, seus pais já sabiam disso antes de todo mundo, mas aquele amor de antes não era incondicional. Não naquele tempo.

O Do saiu do armário depois de conhecer Minseok e Luhan. Um ano antes de Baekhyun descobrir que amava garotos. Aquela dupla dinâmica era simplesmente incrível e animada.

Luhan acreditava que podia mover montanhas apenas com sua voz, e Minseok acreditava que podia mudar o mundo, que com o amor deles poderiam fazer algo e, enquanto pessoas de todo mundo ficavam com medo de se aproximarem de homossexuais por causa de uma doença estranha e cruel que assolava a comunidade LGBT, eles escutavam essas pessoas. Amavam, obviamente, e se compararam com elas. E bem no fundo, eles se perguntavam quando seria o dia deles ficarem doentes também.

Kyungsoo foi com eles em um daqueles dias em que foram para um hospital. Não foi bonito ou legal. Não podemos idealizar algo daquele tipo. Não quando pessoas não se importavam e uma comunidade inteira perecia.

Garotos e garotas morriam de algo desconhecido que consumia as suas energias e tudo o que lhes restava, mas ninguém se importava em encontrar a causa ou sequer ligavam para isso.

Eram jovens e adultos como Kyungsoo seria um dia. Eram pessoas com vidas, que amavam e transavam. Eram normais, mas ninguém se importava ou os via assim. Não quando a AIDS era apenas uma doença desconhecida que só contaminava pessoas que não eram consideradas pessoas. 

Entretanto, Kyungsoo os escutou, assim como Luhan e Minseok.

Luhan, como um estilista estranho e excêntrico, fez roupas bonitas para todos quando saíssem do hospital, mas isso não aconteceu, e o chinês não queria que outras pessoas usassem. Parecia tão errado. 

Minseok também ajudava do seu jeito. Ele tentava fazer os pais se encontrarem com as pessoas que estavam ali pela última vez. A maioria das vezes, as respostas que recebia eram que aqueles meninos e meninas acamados não tinham mais sobrenomes. Então, ele chorava escondido e jurava para si próprio que seria a família que eles não tinham, que se uniriam como as sete cores do arco-íris e formariam algo tão lindo quanto aquele fenômeno.

Kyungsoo só observava, na maiora das vezes. Ele via as péssimas condições que aquelas pessoas estavam, tanto em saúde quanto no modo que eram tratados no hospital. E se perguntava o que tinham feito de errado para magoar Deus. O que era tão ruim em amar uma pessoa do mesmo gênero. 

Ele pensou nisso por dias, mas nunca encontrou a resposta. 

Então ele perguntou para sua mãe, porque achava ela a pessoa mais brilhante do mundo, mas em vez de receber uma resposta coerente, sua progenitora o olhou nos olhos e perguntou o porquê da pergunta. Kyungsoo admitiu que achava que gostava de garotos da mesma forma que gostava de garotas e ela o expulsou de casa. 

Ficaram assim durante praticamente um mês. 

Minseok e Luhan o acolheram como bons amigos, e Kyungsoo, mesmo com o coração despedaçado e o medo do desconhecido, seguiu em frente, porque era ele e tudo ficaria bem.

Então, quando alguns garotos de sua escola descobriram que ele podia ter uma queda por meninos, as coisas pioraram ainda mais. Era uma “ _ aberração”  _ para lá e um " _ viados tem que morrer”  _ para cá.

Ele não ligou, e repetia as mesmas palavras que achava que Baekhyun repetiria, que cão que ladra não morde. 

Realmente não morderam, mas machucaram, e muito.

Quando Minseok foi o buscar na escola para saírem e viu o garoto no chão e outros quatro garotos o chutando, ele foi para cima. Família protege família, era o que dizia. 

Ele deixou um olho roxo em um, um machucado no pinto em outro e um nariz quebrado. 

Deixaram em Kyungsoo uma costela quebrada, hematomas por todo corpo e pesadelos com os mesmos olhos durante todas as noites que viriam a seguir. 

Foi naquele momento que sua mãe percebeu que era melhor ter um filho gay do que não ter filho nenhum, então, enquanto chorava no hospital e pedia para Deus e qualquer entidade que conhecesse para que não fossem tão malvados. Para não o castigarem e para darem uma segunda chance para ser uma boa mãe, foi que ela decidiu que deveria mudar. 

Não foi fácil. Kyungsoo se perguntava todos os dias como haviam descoberto que ele era gay e o porquê de estar tão envergonhado se aqueles caras que o espancaram é que deveriam estar. Ele não falou mais com Luhan ou Minseok. A vergonha ainda continuava.

Sua mãe o levou para casa com milhares de pedidos de desculpas e uma tentativa de mudar as coisas. Seu pai continuou silencioso. 

Meses depois, fugiu de Seul, do seu acidente tosco e de tudo, e encontrou Jongin. 

Era por isso que Kyungsoo ainda olhava seu pai como um alienígena. Como se só coexistissem no mesmo lugar, mas que não conseguiam interagir. 

Seu pai nunca falou o que ele achava, e Kyungsoo sempre achou que seria uma decepção. Talvez, fosse por isso que nem ele ou o Do estivessem confortáveis enquanto se olhavam na cozinha.

Era noite, entretanto, e talvez por conta daquele brilho de esperança no Do mais novo, algo mudasse. Talvez fosse por isso que o pai dele estivesse disposto a conversar. 

— Sim, pesadelos. — Ele respondeu, ainda parado na cozinha. 

— É sobre a guerra? — Kyungsoo se permitiu perguntar, não esperando resposta alguma. Era sempre assim. 

— Sim.

— Dói? Você ainda vê os olhos das pessoas que quase te mataram?

— Estamos falando dos meus pesadelos ou dos seus? 

— Você sonha com o quê? — Perguntou, desviando daquele assunto.

— Você sabe como descrevem guerras na escola, Kyungsoo? Existe um lado vitorioso e um perdedor. Uma quantidade de mortes e ações que governantes tomam, mas nunca falam sobre aqueles que realmente foram e viram tudo que aconteceu. — Ele suspirou. — É sobre essas pessoas que eu sonho. Não com quem tentou me matar, mas com quem eu matei. 

— Mas eles não eram maus? Não eram vilões? 

— É isso que você acha? Que as pessoas se resumem apenas em boas e más? 

— Não. 

— Pois é. Tinham garotos da sua idade lá. Pessoas importantes para alguém. Então, às vezes, eu vejo o sangue nas minhas mãos. Isso me faz pensar em todas as vidas que tirei, em tudo que eles tinham e em quem estava os esperando, e se eu merecia a vida que tinha. Se merecia ser feliz. A guerra acabou, mas ela ainda parece continuar. É sempre assim. 

— Você acha que vai se perdoar um dia? 

— Não sei, eu estou tentando.

— Mamãe sente sua falta. Falta de quando levava ela para dançar e tudo mais. — Uma pausa. — Pai? Você acha que os garotos que me machucaram se arrependem do que fizeram comigo? 

— Não sei. 

— Você acha que eles fizeram certo? Você acha que eu deveria sumir? Você me odeia por gostar de garotos?

— É isso que você pensa sobre mim? 

— Na verdade, é isso que eu penso de todo mundo. Menos mamãe, depois que brigamos, a gente se sentou de verdade e conversou.

— Você não tem nada de errado, Kyungsoo. 

— Obrigado. 

— Só falei a verdade.

— Pai? — Kyungsoo sussurrou, sorrindo minimamente. — Eu acho que a gente deveria conversar mais.

— Vou tentar, eu prometo. Seus amigos ligam quase todos os dias para você, mesmo depois de meses. Acho… — Ele pausou, como se estivesse ponderando como falar. — Que eles realmente te amam. Eles foram sua família quando sua mãe e eu não fomos, e você não deveria fugir, Kyungsoo. Não de pessoas como eles. 

— Eu sei, pai. Eu sei. Jongin, meu amigo da escola — Kyungsoo afirmou e ao olhar o pai arquear os olhos em um misto de ironia e dúvida, ele deu de ombros e riu divertido. — e meu quase namorado e o Bae me convenceram. Eu liguei. Luhan chorou e gritou comigo como sempre e o Min só se fez de indiferente. Não ficamos muito no telefone, mas acho que eles vão vir pra cá pelo tanto de perguntas sobre como era a casa e o endereço.

— Seria bom se viessem. Eu preciso pedir desculpas por tudo, sabe? Acho que estava tão concentrado nas minhas guerras internas que não percebi que havia uma na minha própria casa. Se eu tivesse te apoiado, aquilo não iria acontecer. 

— Se não acontecesse, eu não teria conhecido Jongin. Acho que nos mudar nos fez bem. Você também parece mais tranquilo aqui. Por que você decidiu falar sobre a guerra agora?

— Achei que você precisava. Não é só sua mãe que se preocupa com o fato de você não estar seguindo em frente. Pensei em tentar falar algo.

— É, você se saiu bem. Obrigado.

— Sempre que precisar. 

[...]

LuHan e Minseok chegaram dois dias depois da conversa de Kyungsoo com o Sr. Do. 

A relação entre o pai e o filho não eram mais apenas olhares e incertezas. Agora eles conversavam um pouco sobre a guerra, os gostos um do outro e todo o resto.

Kyungsoo estava na escola quando os dois amigos chegaram naquela pequena cidade e realmente não foi surpresa quando o garoto parou subitamente de conversar com Jongin na hora da saída para sair correndo e abraçar os dois amigos bem forte. 

— Eu disse que ele estava se fazendo de difícil, amor. — Minseok falou sarcástico, mas com um sorriso terno. 

— Acho que o criamos errado, Seok. — Luhan respondeu. — A gente o ensinou a flertar, mas ele quis ser um homem babaca. Desaparece por meses e acha que uma ligação vai consertar isso. Francamente, nós até falamos para essa criança que a mulher do Hulk o largou justamente por isso… Ele deveria ser mais maduro. — Terminou. Fazendo Jongin, Baekhyun e Yeri rirem e Kyungsoo bufar. 

— Calem a boca. — Kyungsoo resmungou. — A gente poderia ir para um lugar mais particular para conversar, não é? 

— Soo, eu vou deixar vocês matarem a saudades, a gente se vê amanhã? — Jongin sussurrou baixinho, apenas para o garoto escutar. 

— Se não for incomodar, você pode ficar? Eu meio que preciso de você… Mesmo que homens bonitos sejam minha kriptonita, eu acho que você consegue ser minha fonte de força também. Por favor, Nini. — Jongin assentiu corado, e Baekhyun fez um barulho de vômito. 

— Vamos, Yeri. Aparentemente nosso amigo prefere o crush dele do que os amigos para essas coisas. — O Byun falou um tanto dramático e todos reviraram os olhos. — Ei, estou brincando. Só acho que seis pessoas são demais em uma casa e eu literalmente preciso estudar para as provas. Não sou mais o intermediador das besteiras do Soo e eu fico imensamente grato por isso.

— A gente marca de fazer vocês conhecerem a cidade depois, tudo bem? — Yeri perguntou e eles assentiram. Logo em seguida, ela abraçou Minseok e Luhan com carinho, fazendo ambos corresponderem. — Obrigada por tudo. — A garota murmurou e eles souberam naquele instante que ela não se referia apenas ao tempo que eles demoraram dirigindo de Seul até ali. 

— Bom, se alguém precisa de ajuda e você pode ajudar, tem a obrigação de fazer isso. — Minseok respondeu, como se não fosse nada demais.

Depois que eles foram novamente para o campo de golfe abandonado para ter mais privacidade, Jongin se sentia meio desconfortável. Ali era o primeiro lugar em que Kyungsoo e ele se beijaram, e algo o dizia que o motivo para escolherem aquele lugar para conversarem era por ser um lugar com boas lembranças. Ele só tinha medo de não conseguir criar uma, apesar de ter certeza que aqueles dois homens amavam o Do tanto quanto ele. Não romanticamente falando, claro. 

— Nós não viemos para discutir, Kyungsoo. — Foi Minseok que começou a falar, fazendo os outros o olharem. — A gente só veio devolver algo que esqueceu. Eu meio que entendo o porquê de você ter desaparecido sem falar nada. Você nos culpa por ter sido descoberto? A gente meio que é super escandaloso e isso é nossa culpa. 

— O quê? Não! Claro que não! Eu estava envergonhado, mas não por causa disso. Eu estava com vergonha de mim. — Uma pausa e um aperto forte de mão em Jongin. — Eu fiquei me perguntando por tanto tempo como eles sempre souberam o que sou, e depois eu pensei no hospital… Então eu me senti um idiota de primeira, porque se eu admitisse que tinha algo de errado comigo, isso significava que tinha algo de errado com vocês, com o Chanyeol, e com todo mundo que estava morrendo. Só que não tem nada de errado com ninguém, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar nisso, no que eu tinha feito de errado e isso me fez ficar com tanta vergonha, que quando minha mãe falou sobre voltar para as minhas raízes, eu só aceitei. Achei que fugir era melhor do que encarar a realidade. A culpa nunca foi de vocês.

— A culpa não é sua também, querido. — Foi Luhan que respondeu, não deixando de reparar em como as mãos de Kyungsoo e Jongin pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente, como se fossem perfeitas uma para a outra assim como a dele era para Minseok. — Acho que todo mundo já sentiu vergonha de ser o  que é. Comigo não é diferente. É como o Lanterna Verde disse: “Você sabe, nós temos um ditado na terra. Nós dizemos: ‘Eu sou apenas humano’. Dizemos isso porque somos vulneráveis, dizemos porque sabemos que temos medo, mas isso não significa que somos fracos”. Você é forte, Kyungsoo. Você não precisa se envergonhar por pensar em coisas ruins. Você nunca vai estar sozinho. A gente é família, lembra?

— Exatamente, idiota. — Minseok voltou a olhá-lo. — A gente não é super-héroi, e nem tem capas maneiras, apesar de Luhan poder criar uma capa facilmente. Só que nós somos amigos, e você sempre vai poder contar com a gente. A gente sempre vai procurar por você. 

— Eu sei, obrigado. — Kyungsoo sorriu, e eles sorriram de volta. 

— Chega desse momento fofo. Queremos saber tudo sobre você e seu crush de acordo com Baekhyun. Vocês são namoradinhos? Como se conheceram? — Minseok falou, quebrando o clima adorável ao redor deles e causando constrangimento. 

— O que eu esqueci na casa de vocês? — Kyungsoo perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto. 

— A chave. Sempre que precisar de um lugar para ficar, nós estaremos ali. Só espero que não precise. — Luhan respondeu, e Jongin não conseguiu deixar de pensar em como Kyungsoo tinha amigos legais. Aqueles sim pareciam super-heróis disfarçados. — Mas não pense que você conseguiu desviar da pergunta, querido. Minseok quer saber todos os detalhes do seu namorado, e eu realmente estou interessado nisso. Vocês já transaram? 

— Luhan! 

Enquanto um Kyungsoo envergonhado explicava com cuidado e com todas as palavras que eles não fizeram amor - porque ele era um adolescente romântico e tímido, e falar coisas como sexo, coito, e outros demais sinônimos era demais para o Do - e depois contava para Minseok sobre como ele e Jongin se conheceram e todos os detalhes daquela relação, Luhan puxava discretamente um Jongin envergonhado para um canto e, com uma voz mais séria do que qualquer um poderia achar possível, o chinês ameaçava o novo namorado do amigo, perguntando todos clichês que se lembrava, como “Qual é sua intenção com o meu filho?” e afins. 

Aquela tarde ensolarada se passou assim: com muitas conversas, provocações e bochechas coradas. Porque Minseok e Luhan tratavam Kyungsoo como um filho, e eles realmente não viam problemas em o constranger das melhores maneiras possíveis.

[...]

O primeiro semestre já estava acabando e os alunos, com muita insistência, conseguiram convencer o diretor a realizar um baile. Não o de formatura, mas apenas uma festa para se divertirem e se aliviarem do estresse causado pelas provas finais. 

Todos estavam animados, menos Kyungsoo.

Jongin percebeu isso, mas apesar de tentar ler a mente do garoto, não conseguiu. Kyungsoo tinha uma mania estranha de pensar apenas em heróis quando não queria que o Kim o lesse com facilidade. 

— O que foi? — Jongin finalmente perguntou, olhando-o com preocupação. — Por que você está desanimado?

— Eu queria ir com você no baile da escola. — Ele finalmente falou, fazendo o outro o encarar confuso.

— Mas a gente pode ir junto, Soo. Tipo, a gente não vai junto?

— Você não entendeu, Nini. Eu quero ir como dois garotos que gostam de garotos. — Kyungsoo pausou, pensando em suas palavras. — Como namorados e não como só amigos, mas a gente não pode.

— Mas qual o problema de irmos como amigos? Nós sabemos que somos mais que isso.

— A gente não vai poder se beijar… — Kyungsoo sussurrou, envergonhado.

— É só ir pro armário da limpeza, Kyung. A gente ficou se beijando aonde esse tempo todo?

— A gente não vai poder dançar música lenta juntos. 

— Aí meus pés vão agradecer. — Jongin falou, sorrindo e recebendo um soco fraco em seu ombro. — Estou brincando! Mas sério, eu não sou um garoto que ama outros garotos. Se te serve de consolo, eu não gosto de qualquer um, Kyungsoo. Eu só amo um garoto, e ele é você.

— Eu também te amo, Nini. — Kyungsoo sorriu minimamente, o abraçando. — Eu só queria falar para o mundo isso. Por que é tão díficil? 

— Um dia não vai ser. — Jongin afirmou com convicção, beijando sua testa. 

— É, espero que esse dia chegue logo.

— Eu também. 

[...]

Sehun queria muito saber se Baekhyun ia com ele ao baile da escola. Estavam se beijando muito de verdade agora e sabiam que um gostava do outro, mas o problema maior estava no fato de ser só isso. O Oh não sabia o que vinha depois e nem sabia se estavam namorando. Ele nunca tinha chegado naquela fase com ninguém, apesar de sempre beijar muitas bocas em festas. 

Então, com um modo muito eficaz e completamente cheio de coragem, ele decidiu agir. Pensou em comprar um buquê de flores, mas Baekhyun não era muito fã daquilo, porque ele achava que cortar flores por puro capitalismo era egoísta. Depois, pensou em comprar um ursinho de pelúcia, mas o Byun realmente não parecia gostar dessas coisas, também, ele era alérgico.

Por fim, depois de pensar bastante e ter ideias absurdas - uma, inclusive, tinha relação com meias -, ele decidiu fazer o convencional: mandar um bilhetinho com a pergunta “Você quer ir ao baile comigo?”, e no lugar da resposta estavam quadradinhos com “Sim!”, “Claro!”, “É a coisa que eu mais quero no mundo, amor!” e “Todas as opções acima”. 

Baekhyun marcou a última opção e ainda escreveu algo no final como: “Eu vou até ao lixão se você pedir, Sehun. Só, por favor, não esquece a binaca”. 

Eram fofos de suas maneiras e, no final, o casal voltou a implicar um com o outro, falando sobre beijos ruins e com os corações batendo mais rápido que o normal.

[...]

Kyungsoo estava perfeito, dizia Jongin. 

Ele vestia um terno preto bonito e tinha um sorriso de matar qualquer um. Suas bochechas estavam coradas quando o Kim apareceu na porta, e ele o elogiou, sussurrando em seu ouvido que ele era a pessoa mais linda do mundo. 

A senhora Do fez questão de tirar várias fotos para colocar no álbum da família e o marido olhou Jongin de cima para baixo, o analisando completamente, e o Kim realmente ficaria extremamente nervoso se não fosse por um sussurro que qualquer um poderia escutar no ouvido do filho, no qual ele dizia que o par de Kyungsoo não era de se jogar fora. 

Depois de todas as coisas vergonhosas que poderiam escutar, inclusive algo sobre usar camisinhas, eles foram para a casa da frente e esperaram Baekhyun e Sehun. 

O outro casal trocava olhares abobados e brincavam entre si, falando coisas como “Uau, eu realmente devo ter salvado um país, amor” e “Nossa, Baek, você não é o Homem-Aranha, mas eu fiquei preso na teia que é o seu coração”, arrancando inúmeras imitações de vômitos por parte de Jongin, e reclamações por parte de Kyungsoo. Até que o Byun finalmente se irritou e começou a correr, fazendo uma corrida idiota até o colégio em que o último teria que imitar uma galinha na pista de dança. 

Sehun perdeu e Baekhyun riu até não poder mais. 

Eles já estavam no salão quando Yeri apareceu radiante. Ela estava acompanhada de um menino de outra sala e eles realmente estavam incríveis. A amiga sorriu para os quatro garotos e logo foi para a pista de dança, porque era uma música lenta e ninguém podia perder essa oportunidade. 

Kyungsoo olhava todas aquelas pessoas dançando com seus respectivos parceiros e suspirou, sentindo-se levemente triste. 

— Vamos dançar, Soo. — Jongin falou, segurando as mãos do menino. 

— Eu não sei se a gente deveria, Nini. 

— Se você guardar uma coisa tão complicada como o amor aqui dentro —Jongin falou com carinho, apontando para o coração de Kyungsoo. — Vai ficar doente.

— Homem-Aranha, Jongin? — Kyungsoo estava o olhando com tanto brilho. 

— Bom, um menino lindo pra caramba gosta de super-heróis, então eu precisei pesquisar para conquistar ele. Vamos dançar, Soo. Deixe que falem. 

— Tudo bem. 

Depois que Kyungsoo aceitou, Jongin finalmente conseguiu levar o menino que gostava para dançar. Eles não eram bons dançarinos e conseguiam escutar perfeitamente os sussurros dos colegas de classe, mas naquele momento isso tudo não importava. Estavam em uma galáxia só deles, onde ninguém conseguiria alcançá-los. 

Em um momento da noite, Kyungsoo percebeu uma coisa. 

— Jongin, por que quis que eu te ensinasse a ser um super-herói, sendo que você nunca pensou sobre isso? Tipo, não sabia nada mesmo sobre eles. E se você realmente tivesse um pouco de interesse, procuraria informações sobre como ser um herói. — Kyungsoo o observou atentamente. — Então por que você me pediu para te ensinar a ser um?

— Sabe qual foi o momento exato em que eu me apaixonei por você, Do Kyungsoo? — Jongin parecia meio constrangido.

— O que isso tem a ver com a minha pergunta?

— Só responde, Soo.

— Só se você responder a minha primeiro.

— Meu Deus, Kyungsoo, como eu me apaixonei por um paspalho como você?

— Mas…

— Pelo amor de deus, Soo. Será que você pode me escutar e perguntar? — Jongin riu ao ver que Kyungsoo o olhava, ponderando ceder ou não. No fim, ele apenas suspirou e sorriu bonito. Aquele garoto era realmente o amor da sua vida.

— Qual foi o momento em que você se apaixonou por mim, Jongin?

— Quando eu li sua mente e percebi que você só pensava neles e quando falava sobre isso, seus olhos brilharam tanto que eu só pensei que eles deveriam brilhar assim para mim também.

— Você é realmente louco de pedra. Eu teria me achado um estranho.

— Bom, a única coisa que eu achei naquele momento é que queria que seus olhos brilhassem assim quando me visse. Por isso eu quis ser super, Kyungsoo. Porque eu queria que você me visse daquele jeito.

— Você conseguiu, Nini. Acho que gosto de você mais do que qualquer super-herói.

— Então temos um problema, Soo... Porque eu tenho certeza que eu gosto de você mais do que qualquer super-herói. Na verdade, Kyungsoo, você é a minha pessoa favorita no mundo inteiro.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e voltaram a dançar. Beijaram-se também, até que sentissem as estrelas e suas galáxias se fundindo em uma coisa completamente nova e só deles. Como um planeta que só eles poderiam habitar. 

[...]

A história de Jongin e Kyungsoo não acaba por aqui se vocês querem saber. Na verdade, ela não está nem começando. 

Um dia, Kyungsoo e Jongin vão se formar e sair da cidade pequena que moram e vão voltar para onde o Do foi agredido. Jongin vai segurar forte as mãos do namorado e sussurrar em seu ouvido sobre o quanto ele era forte. 

Um dia, Jongin vai conseguir controlar completamente seus poderes. Ele vai se tornar um super-herói na cidade grande e suas roupas vão ser feitas por Luhan. A equipe deles não vai ser somente composta por Kyungsoo e Sehun, mas Baekhyun, Minseok e o chinês também. Eles vão ser uma família.

Um dia, Jongin vai voltar para o campo de golfe abandonado e se ajoelhar, fazendo um discurso bonito e entregando um anel e uma roupa de Robin, convidando Kyungsoo para ser o seu eterno parceiro . E o Do vai chorar muito, mas em meio às lágrimas, ele vai gritar mil vezes sim. 

Um dia, Kyungsoo vai se tornar médico e vai ser um herói diferente de Jongin. Ele vai tentar achar a cura para a doença cruel e misteriosa que tanto odiava, e iria escutar todos aqueles que sofriam por isso cotidianamente. 

Mas, enquanto esses dias não chegam, Jongin está feliz só tendo Kyungsoo ali. Mesmo quando o baixinho ficava irritado com ele e pensava em várias piadas ou coisas constrangedoras para o Kim surtar e levar bronca da professora. 

Jongin estava realmente satisfeito por ter o menino com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo ao seu lado, e ele meio que percebeu que talvez Kyungsoo realmente não tenha contado uma mentira naquele dia em que ele confessava que lia mentes. Talvez, o super poder de Do Kyungsoo não fosse apenas mentir, mas sim causar um terremoto enorme, abalando todas as estruturas de Jongin. 

E Kyungsoo não sabia muita coisa sobre amar, apesar de estar tentando, e também não tinha muito conhecimento sobre a vida em geral, na verdade, ele não sabia muitas coisas, porém, ele tinha certeza que queria que Jongin ficasse ao seu lado para sempre. De preferência, o beijando. 

Afinal, mesmo não sabendo, Kyungsoo prometeu duas coisas para o namorado no dia da grande descoberta. Ao prometer uma coisa que não sabia, o Do fez um juramento em que sempre amaria Jongin, porque eles eram um casal bobo mesmo antes do início. 

Toda história tem um começo, meio e fim. Não necessariamente nessa ordem. Talvez vocês se perguntem sobre o porquê de ter contado sobre esse casal em particular, e não sobre contos trágicos como “Romeu e Julieta” ou grandes feitos como “Ilíada” e “Odisseia”. 

A verdade é que eu também não sei o motivo de contar essa história. É como dizia o Homem-Aranha: “Com grandes poderes vêm grandes responsabilidades”. 

Eu não tenho um grande poder, só sou um cara com uma máquina de escrever contando a história de dois garotos se conhecendo. Jongin era para ser herói e um dia irá ser. 

Para ser sincero, todos nós podemos ser heróis. Assim como Luhan, Minseok e Kyungsoo também são. Não temos super poderes, obviamente, mas isso não importa muito, porque a nossa capacidade de fazer algo incrível basta. Nós não precisamos de capas, codinomes e fantasias, só precisamos ter coragem o suficiente para tentar e se importar. 

Kyungsoo ainda não sabe sobre o futuro dele. Ele só sabe que quer fazer a diferença e por enquanto isso basta. 

É isso que eu peço a vocês: que tentem.

Um dia, Kyungsoo e Jongin vão ser muitas coisas. Eles já são heróis de uma maneira ou de outra, mas vão crescer e se expandir. Eles ainda vão brigar muito, e amar muito. Vão sorrir, chorar e se quebrar. Vão se reconstruir também, e perceber que eles são incríveis individualmente falando, mas são melhores do jeito que estão, que mesmo inteiros e cheios, eles podem transbordar juntos. 

E enquanto aproveitam a juventude, eu observo a história de amor deles. Assim como vejo cada um de vocês.

Não tenham medo de viver esse tipo de aventura. Não esperem que o amor apareça em cafés ou em coques frouxos ou que ele seja perfeito, e nem pensem que heróis não existem de verdade. Porque eles existem e estão dentro de cada um de vocês. 

É isso, espero que tenham gostado. 

  
  


Atenciosamente, 

O Cupido e uma legião inteira de heróis.


End file.
